


Hold On

by LethyMay



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethyMay/pseuds/LethyMay
Summary: Quando você perde absolutamente tudo o que tem, em que se deve segurar?Quando a única coisa que lhe resta é uma mentira, em quem confiar?Quando a única coisa que lhe sobra é a vingança, você ainda se prenderá a sua humanidade?Em um momento da vida Selene de La Vega tem tudo o que uma pessoa pode desejar, pessoas que lhe amam e que ela daria a vida para proteger, um trabalho que gostava e um lugar ao qual pertencia. Porém sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo quando ela se depara com uma traição que lhe tira a coisa mais importante da sua vida: família. Para se vingar do homem que lhe arrancou tudo ela está disposta a perder sua humanidade.Agora, anos depois ela se vê diante de uma nova chance. Será que essa mulher com tanto sangue nas mãos irá se permitir amar novamente? E o que vai acontecer quando erros do passado baterem a sua porta?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Selene/Alexandra (Original), Selene/Brian (Original)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

Vi Alejandro puxar uma pistola da cintura assim como Alice, eles estavam prontos para revidar quando as janelas do café se estilhaçaram dando espaço para pelo menos mais cinco caras aparecerem atirando, pelo barulho que fazia provavelmente eram armas automáticas. Eu precisava tirar Alex da linha de tiro o mais rápido possível. Não poderia correr o risco das coisas piorarem ainda mais e ela estar por perto.  
\- Helena. – Alejandro gritou por cima do barulho. – As escadas. – Falou simplesmente e se ajeitou para me dar cobertura.  
\- Quando ele começar a atirar nos vamos correr para as escadas ok. – Falei para Alex que me olhava assustada.  
Assim que Alice e Alejandro se ergueram para nos dar cobertura comecei a correr para as escadas, eu deveria ter analisado melhor a situação e previsto que isso não daria certo. Antes de chegar ao pé das escadas Alice foi atingida no ombro e perdeu sua arma. Com a perda dos disparos de Alice ficamos vulneráveis para os disparos inimigos. Mergulhei para trás de uma mesa virada segurando firmemente o braço de Alex.  
\- Droga. – Ouvi Alejandro praguejar. – Estou ficando sem munição. – Falou.  
Alterei minha atenção de Alejandro abaixado com a arma sem munição na mão e Alice apoiada na parede praticamente ao meu lado pressionando o ombro ferido e sendo protegida pela mesa. Isso estava indo para o inferno muito mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Não demoraria a sermos completamente cercados e mortos. De repente os disparos pararam e ouvi os atacantes se movimentando, eles estavam se preparando para contornar as mesas que nos protegia. Pelo canto do olho vi Alejandro se ajeitando. Eu sabia qual seria seu próximo movimento, ele usaria um ataque surpresa que esperava desestabilizar pelo menos alguns atacantes, dando chance para que pudéssemos fugir, ele seria morto em dois tempos. Desviei o olhar dele e encarei Alex, os olhos assustados, as mãos agarrando as minhas em uma tentativa de buscar algum conforto e proteção. Estávamos cercados e a não ser que eu me mexesse estaríamos mortos. Sem dizer nada me ergui sobre um joelho o mínimo possível. Alejandro capturou meu movimento e me encarou com uma negativa no olhar.  
\- Não temos outra escolha. – Disse ainda olhando para ele. Eu sabia que no momento que me mexesse e atacasse eu provavelmente perderia Alex. Eu teria muita coisa a explicar a ela e só poderia desejar que em algum momento ela entendesse, mas perdoar seria outra história. Eu a amava e a protegeria com todas as minhas forças, mesmo que se isso significava perde-la. – Eu preciso que confie em mim, assim que eu me erguer quero que corra para Alice e fique lá até que tudo termine. – Falei olhando para seus olhos. – Eu te amo. – Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um roçar de lábios, porém significava muito mais do que eu estava preparada para pensar agora. Era o beijo de despedida.


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos começar devagar contando um pouquinho dos passos a passos da nossa personagem, então por favor tenham um pouquinho de paciência.

Sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma péssima ideia, mesmo assim decidi seguir em frente. Como dizia Paulo Roberto Gaefke:   
“Não importa onde você parou...  
Em que momento da vida você cansou...  
O que importa é que sempre é possível recomeçar.  
Recomeçar é dar uma nova chance a si mesmo...  
É renovar as esperanças na vida e,  
o mais importante...  
Acreditar em você de novo.”  
Era isso que eu precisava, acreditar em mim novamente, me dar uma nova chance, deixar tudo de ruim que me aconteceu e que eu fiz para trás e recomeçar. Mudar de cidade, me desconectar com todo mundo que conhecia, sumir do mapa e apagar meu rastro para que ninguém me encontrasse. Agora estou eu aqui em uma cidade que mal conheço, dentro de uma sala de aula, não sei porque diabos decidi fazer faculdade. Talvez para passar o tempo. Entrar na Universidade se Star City não foi tão difícil assim. Mais agora dentro dessa bendita sala esperando a professora de Sociologia chegar está sendo um porre, esse já é o segundo mês de aula e as provas estão chegando, não estou realmente preocupada com isso, sempre fui uma boa aluna e aprendo rápido. Estar fazendo faculdade não é tão animador quando já se viu tanta coisa como já vi.  
A professora chegou e comunicou que haveria um trabalho que seria em dupla, ótimo penso eu, vou ter que aturar alguém. Desde quando cheguei sou mais na minha não converso com muita gente apenas quando é necessário, é claro que tem pessoas bacanas na minha sala, mas nesse momento o que menos quero é alguém para fazer amizade e acho que não vou conseguir fazer isso tão fácil.  
Como a maioria das pessoas já se comunicavam já existia as famosas “panelinhas”, aqueles que tinham mais afinidade já formavam sua dupla, como não tinha amizade com ninguém estava esperando para ver se alguém não teria dupla no final das escolhas. Antes que pudesse ver se tinha ficado alguém para fazer comigo sinto um pequeno puxão no meu ombro, ao me virar vejo que é a garota que sempre senta atrás de mim, ela é boa aluna, conversa com todo mundo, mas assim como eu não parece buscar uma amizade.  
\- Então você vai fazer com alguém o trabalho? – Ela pergunta de um jeito até mesmo envergonhado.  
\- Não, e você? – Respondo, já imaginando que talvez ela queira pedir para fazer comigo.  
\- Não... – Ela responde e parece não saber como seguir a diante, então tomo a dianteira, afinal de contas não seria tão ruim assim trabalhar com ela, seria?  
\- Então... você quer fazer comigo? – Livro ela da vergonha de pedir, olho-a esperando a resposta, ela dá um sorriso de lado e assente com a cabeça.  
\- Na verdade eu iria te chamar... – Ela sorri sem jeito – Só não sabia se aceitaria fazer comigo.  
Compartilho do sorriso dela  
\- Então... – Comecei a falar mais a professora começou a explicar como seria, no final das contas não seria assim tão ruim, era apenas fazer um trabalho escrito a respeito de alguns sociólogos da antiguidade entre outras coisas, nós ficamos com Émile Durkheim. Ela deu o intervalo e nos saímos para a cantina. Quando cheguei a garota que agora iria fazer trabalho comigo era a última da fila.  
\- Oi. – Ela me cumprimentou quando parei atrás dela na fila.  
\- Oi, desculpe, mas acho que não sei o seu nome. – Falei de certa forma envergonhada, afinal a menina sentava todos os dias atrás de mim, me dei conta também que apesar disso nunca trocamos uma palavra.  
\- Camila Pinheiro. – Ela estendeu a mão em comprimento para mim. – E se não me engano você é Helena Ross.  
Não posso negar que ela me surpreendeu por saber meu nome.  
\- Isso mesmo. – Estendi minha mão segurando a sua no cumprimento. – É sua vez. – Disse apontando pra Sra. da cantina que estava esperando o próximo, ela se virou e pediu um café e um salgado, depois dela foi minha vez de fazer o pedido, me limitei apenas ao café.  
Quando peguei meu café acabei indo me sentar em um banco perto da cantina onde Camila estava sentada.  
\- Posso? – Perguntei me referindo ao lugar vago ao lado dela, ela sorriu e se afastou para que pudesse me sentar. – Obrigado.   
Ela não disse nada e se limitou a comer o lanche. Acabei por ficar olhando para nada até que a pergunta dela me trouxe de volta.  
\- Está gostando do curso?   
\- Sim. E você? – Vi que ela desviou o olhar do meu quando eu a encarei, percebi que ela tinha algum problema em conversar olhando nos olhos.   
\- Na verdade eu não tenho certeza se escolhi o curso certo.   
\- Você tem quantos anos? - Perguntei sem um real interesse.   
\- 24, e você? - Perguntou erguendo o olhar.   
\- 30. – Acho que ela não espera por essa resposta, ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou me encarando. – O que foi?  
\- Nada, você não tem cara de ter 30.  
\- Tenho cara de ter quantos anos? – Perguntei só para ver que ela ficou vermelha.  
\- Não sei ao certo... – Agora foi minha vez de erguer a sobrancelha. – Às vezes você parece ter bem menos, tipo 24, 25 anos, mas as vezes parecer ser bem mais velha.  
\- Você não é a primeira a me falar isso.  
Ela estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa quando uma menina da nossa sala chegou para conversar com ela, me cumprimentou, mais logo vi que o assunto não se estendia a mim.  
\- Quando podemos fazer o trabalho? – Perguntei já me levantando para voltar pra sala.  
\- Eu trabalho a semana toda então só me sobra o sábado e domingo.  
\- Sábado então? Aí você pode descansar no domingo.  
\- Pode ser. Você mora onde?  
\- No Glades e você? – Perguntei esperando para podermos marcar em um local de fácil acesso para as duas.  
\- Centro. – Ela disse com um sorriso forçado. Ok, ela mora praticamente do outro lado da cidade. – Bem longe de você. Temos que ver como faremos.  
\- Me parece que a biblioteca abre no sábado, a gente poderia marcar de fazer aqui. O que você acha?  
\- Acho bom, meio caminho para cada.   
\- Ok então, sábado as 09:00hs?  
\- Tão cedo?   
\- Se a gente quiser terminar no sábado e o mais rápido possível o melhor é começar cedo. Mas se quiser a gente pode marcar depois do almoço. – Propus, na verdade pra mim serviria qualquer horário.  
\- Pode ser as 09:00hs mesmo. Então marcado? – Perguntou estendendo a mão em cumprimento.  
\- Ok, sábado as 09:00hs aqui na biblioteca. – Apertei sua mão e sai andando.

O restante da semana foi normal, sem mais nenhum trabalho. Só uma prova de Contabilidade Introdutória I pra próxima semana que eu tinha esquecido, nada muito complicado a matéria era razoavelmente fácil.   
O sábado amanheceu relativamente frio, o que não era nenhuma surpresa se tratando de Star. Não eram 06:00hs da manhã quando acordei suando depois de mais um pesadelo. Já tinha um bom tempo que não tinha pesadelos, cerca de mais de um ano. Ter esse pesadelo depois de tanto tempo acabou me deixando exausta.  
Levantei coloquei a cafeteira para funcionar e fui ver o que tinha na geladeira. Definitivamente eu tenho que ir no mercado, minha geladeira estava praticamente vazia. Fechei-a sem pegar nada, afinal de contas o conteúdo da mesma consistia-se em algumas garrafas de água e uma caixa de leite praticamente vazia. Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei o celular para ver quantas horas eram, 05:55hs piscaram na tela de proteção, deixei escapar um suspiro irritado, esse dia seria longo. Voltar a dormir estava fora de cogitação. Abri meu closet pegue um conjunto de moletom para corrida me vesti e voltei à cozinha tomei uma caneca de café, peguei meus fones, minhas chaves e uns trocados para comprar alguma coisa pra comer na padaria da esquina. Desci pelas escadas mesmo já me aquecendo. Passei pelo Sr. André que era o porteiro do meu condomínio.   
\- Bom dia Sr. André. – Cumprimentei.  
\- Bom dia menina Helena. – Me cumprimentou sorrindo, ele era um senhor muito simpático. Foi bem gentil quando cheguei. – Caiu da cama foi?  
\- Quem me dera se tivesse simplesmente caído. Perdi o sonho.  
\- Vai correr? – Perguntou olhando para minha roupa.  
\- Sim. Pelo menos uma hora. – Sorri já acenando em sinal de até logo. Assim que sai do condomínio onde estava morando passei na padaria comprei um sonho - ok isso era contraditório - eu aqui saindo para correr e de café da manhã como uma gordice dessa, acusou minha consciência. Assim que dei minha primeira mordida no sonho mandei minha consciência pro inferno me sentei em uma das mesinhas e terminei de comer.  
Quando sai da padaria já estava dando quase 07:00hs, coloquei os fones de ouvido e dei play nas minhas músicas, não coloquei nenhuma playlist em especial só coloquei no aleatório e fui correr. Corri por cerca de uma hora e meia, quando parei em frente ao condomínio tive que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos para conseguir recuperar o folego. Dessa vez corri como se todos os cães do inferno estivessem atrás de mim. A única coisa que realmente queria era esquecer aquele maldito pesadelo que voltou a me assombrar. Passei direto pelo Sr. André que tirava um cochilo atrás da recepção. Peguei o elevador do meu prédio e apertei o botão do sétimo e último andar. Quando abri minha porta e olhei para a mesinha de centro lembrei que tinha marcado de fazer trabalho com a Camila hoje, me xinguei mentalmente, tinha meia hora pra me arrumar e arrumar minhas coisas. Fui direto pro chuveiro, tomei um banho frio e talvez um pouco demorado demais para o meu pouco tempo. Sai já me vestindo e colocando a roupa suja na máquina.  
Vesti uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e por cima uma jaqueta jeans escura, calcei um par de sapatos simples, amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo sem nenhuma maquiagem, afinal de contas estava indo estudar e não à balada. Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho e de certa forma gostei do que eu vi. Não poderia dizer que eu era uma mulher linda, mais tinha meu charme. Meu corpo era bem desenhado, com curvas nos lugares certos, nem alta e nem baixa demais, cabelos pouco abaixo dos ombros. Não era uma definição de modelo, mas quando queria poderia me vestir pra “matar” – literalmente – e já tinha provado isso.  
Sai em direção a sala peguei meu material coloquei dentro da mochila peguei novamente as chaves do apartamento e as chaves da moto. Tranquei a porta peguei o elevador e parei na garagem, liguei a moto e sai em direção a UFSC, provavelmente chegaria uns cinco minutos atrasada.


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vamos conhecer uma amiga da nossa personagens. As coisas ainda estão devagar, porém no próximo episódio teremos ação.

\- Estou muito atrasada? – Perguntei descendo da moto e tirando a chave da ignição.  
\- Não muito, apenas uns 15 minutos. – Falou com um sorrisinho e levantando do banco onde estava sentada.  
\- Desculpe, sai pra correr e quando dei por mim já estava atrasada. Aí pra adiantar parece que todo mundo resolveu sair de casa agora. – Pedi desculpas.  
\- Tudo bem, acabei de chegar também.  
\- Olha pelo lado bom, se eu tivesse vindo de ônibus teria chegado mais tarde. – Falei tentando brincar.  
\- Você anda de moto né. – Falou olhando pra minha moto, uma Ducati Monster 821 estacionada na sua frente.  
\- Sim, gosto de motos. Você anda? – Perguntei já andando em direção à biblioteca.  
\- Não, tenho carteira de carro. Você dirige carro? – Perguntou me seguindo.  
\- Sim, só prefiro uma moto no dia a dia. É mais prático.  
\- Isso é verdade.  
Caminhamos até a biblioteca e guardamos as mochilas pegando apenas o que era realmente necessário. Fomos para o 3º andar da biblioteca, enquanto ela foi pegar uma das cabines de estudo eu fui procurar o livro que precisaríamos. Peguei o código do livro e quando me viro para ir pegá-lo vejo ela vindo em minha direção. Apenas nesse momento realmente reparo nela. Ela é menor que eu, mais andava com certa imponência. Pequena, no peso talvez ideal pro tamanho dela, veste uma calça jeans meio desbotada com uma blusa com estampa de gatinho com casaco de frio por cima e uma sapatilha simples nos pés.  
\- Então encontrou o código? – Perguntou com um sorriso encabulado, acho que ela me pegou no fragrante.   
\- Sim.  
O dia foi divertido com a Camila, descobri que ela é uma boa pessoa pra se estudar, inteligente, atenciosa etc. quando dei por mim já passava de 13:00hs. Me estiquei na cadeira olhando pra hora no celular.  
\- Caramba já são 13:30hs. Falta muito? – Perguntei olhando pra montanha de folhas na nossa frente e para o computador ligado.  
\- Não, a gente vai entregar manuscrito ou digitado?  
\- Digitado acho que fica melhor. – O olhar dela pra mim foi de puro cansaço. - Mas a gente bem que poderia comer alguma coisa antes, estou morrendo de fome. – Falei passando a mão pela minha barriga que estava roncando.  
\- Achei que você nunca ia dizer isso, também estou morrendo de fome. Mas a gente tem que terminar isso. – Olhou desanimada pro trabalho.  
\- Falta apenas digitar, não é? – Perguntei olhando-a.  
\- Sim. Porque?  
\- Vamos fazer assim, a gente junta tudo isso e eu levo pra casa e digito tudinho do conforto do meu sofá.  
\- Não é justo você ter que digitar e formatar tudo isso sozinha, o trabalho é em dupla o que significa que eu também tenho que ajudar. – Me olhou seria, juro que tentei segurar a risada que escapou mais foi impossível. – Ótimo agora você está rindo da minha cara. – Revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.  
\- Olha Camila, você me disse que trabalha a semana toda e que amanhã não vai ter tempo de fazer nada por causa dos seus parentes que estão aí. – Falei lembrando que ela me disse mais cedo que tinha saído para fazer o trabalho debaixo de muitos protestos dos tios dela que tinha chagado de Central City para passar o final de semana. – Além do mais eu não vou fazer nada amanhã mesmo, vou ter tempo de sobra. Além disso você me parece bem cansada. Vai pra casa, descansa, dorme um pouco. Amanhã vai estar disposta e vai poder curtir com sua família e começar a semana na segunda.  
\- Mais não é justo. – Protestou quando me viu juntando todas as folhas que tínhamos feito os rascunhos pra jogar fora e pegando as que estavam o trabalho concluído para guardar e digitar em casa.  
\- Isso não está em discussão Camila. Tão pouco em negociação. – Ressaltei quando vi que ela iria tentar argumentar de novo. Peguei tudo, joguei o que não precisava na lixeira, desliguei o notebook e sai da sala esperando que ela me seguisse. Passei pela inspeção da bibliotecária e fui pegar a mochila pra guardar todo o material.  
\- Não vai falar comigo mais? – Ela perguntou quando estávamos saindo da biblioteca e caminhando em direção a minha moto.  
\- Vai insistir nessa sua ideia que não é justo? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. Ela abriu a boca pra argumentar mais parou quando me viu cruzando os braços de cara fechada, confesso que fiquei feliz de saber que aquele gesto ainda era capaz de dar medo em alguém.  
\- Não, essa você ganhou, mas não se acostuma com isso. – Balancei a cabeça já procurando a chave da moto pra poder ir embora quando me lembrei que ela morava um pouco longe dali e que estava com fome.  
\- Significa que terá uma próxima vez? – Perguntei realmente curiosa.  
\- Não sei, vai ter? – Me devolveu a pergunta.  
Sinceramente não esperava que esse pequeno vinculo que criamos hoje duraria, mas em alguma parte dentro de mim me dizia que não seria assim tão fácil virar as costas pra ela, eu só não sabia o porquê ainda.  
\- Então, que tal a gente comer alguma coisa antes que você desmaie no meio da rua.  
\- Não vou desmaiar. – Protestou.  
\- Você quer lanchar ou não Camila? – Perguntei  
\- Sim. – Ela concordou.  
\- Ok. Big Belly Burger então? – Eu realmente gostava daquele lugar, além de barato era muito bom.  
\- Pode ser.  
Depois que ela concordou, virou as costas e saiu andando, acho que ela esperava que eu a seguisse. Subi na moto e liguei o motor, ela se virou pra mim e me olhou indignada.  
\- O que foi? – Perguntei no meu melhor olhar inocente.   
\- Você vai de moto enquanto eu tenho que ir a pé?  
\- Você já não ia para o seu ponto? – Perguntei e ela concordou com um aceno. – Pois então, eu vou devagar do seu lado deixo a moto no estacionamento do Teatro, atravesso a rua com você a gente lancha e depois pego minha moto.  
\- Ta bom então.  
Fomos conversando sobre o trabalho até o estacionamento onde deixei a moto. Eu estava tão engada por achar que ela tinha desistido de me importunar em relação de quem iria digitar o trabalho, por fim comecei a fingir que ouvia. Depois que deixei a moto no estacionamento nos fomos até a lanchonete. Ainda estava fingindo que escutava o que ela estava falando quando ela me deu um soco no ombro.  
\- Aiaí. – Olhei pra ela indignada. – Por que diabos você fez isso?  
\- Pra você parar de fingir que está me escutando.  
\- Foi mal. É que achei que já tínhamos decidido que eu vou digitar o trabalho e pronto.  
\- Eu percebi. No final eu já estava falando sobre o tempo. – Quando viu minha cara de incredulidade soltou uma gargalhada chamando a atenção de pessoas que também estavam entrando na lanchonete.  
\- Essa vai ter volta. – Ela continuou rindo enquanto entravamos. Nesse momento me peguei pensando no passado, quando eu e os outros íamos para uma lanchonete ou um barzinho após as nossas missões.  
\- Vai pedir agora ou vai continuar aí pensando no passado? – Olhei pra ela assustada. Como ela poderia saber que eu estava no passado?  
\- Como... – Ela me interrompeu indo pra fila e me levando junto.  
\- Você estava com a mesma cara que eu fico quando estou lembrando de coisas do passado. Afinal era uma lembrança boa ou ruim? – A pergunta suou nos meus ouvidos de uma forma tão inocente, se ela soubesse da missa metade.  
\- Digamos que agradável.  
\- Ok, já deu pra perceber que você não gosta muito de falar do passado.  
\- Não muito.  
\- Ok.  
Fizemos nossos pedidos e nos sentamos em uma das mesas espalhadas pelo local, começamos uma conversa que não tinha nada a ver com passado. Gostei dessa mudança de assunto. Falamos de tudo um pouco, tempo, faculdade, descobri que a cor favorita dela era azul, que amava comer porcarias, não torcia pra nenhum time, gostava de filmes românticos e de Transformers – confesso que tivemos uma conversa bem animada nesse tópico -, mas em nenhum momento entramos no tópico família, ou o porquê de ela ter escolhido Ciências Contábeis, percebi que era um assunto meio delicado pra um início de “amizade”. Quando assustamos as horas já iam passando, nos levantamos e fomos embora, atravessei a rua deixando ela no ponto.  
\- Até segunda então. – Ela disse se despedindo.  
\- Até. – Comecei a andar em direção ao interior da faculdade para pegar minha moto quando ela me chamou. – Helena? – Me virei e vi ela vindo em minha direção.  
\- Sim. - Respondi prontamente.  
\- Digamos que eu não tenho o seu celular e se eu precisar falar com você sobre o trabalho? – Disse “trabalho” em um tom tão debochado.  
\- Anota aí então. – Ela anotou o meu número e eu o dela. Após isso acenei novamente em despedida e caminhei em direção a minha moto voltando para casa.  
Levando em consideração como meu dia começou com aquele pesadelo ele foi até que bom. Foi um dia tranquilo e acho que de uma maneira ou de outra acabei começando uma amizade com a Camila. Mas se tem uma coisa que ficou na minha cabeça foi o comentário dela sobre eu não falar sobre o meu passado. Deixei isso pra lá e fui tomar um banho.  
Tomei banho, peguei o computador sentei no sofá liguei a televisão e coloquei na Netflix escolhi uma série chamada Agentd of S.H.I.E.L.D. e fui digitar o trabalho. Terminei de digitar e formatar por volta de umas 03:00hs da manhã. Assisti mais um episódio, a série até que era legalzinha.  
Desliguei a TV e fui pra cama. Assim que peguei no sono um dos muitos episódios do meu passado me vieram mais uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe-me saber o que estão achando dessa história.


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teremos um gostinho do passado e de como tudo começou. Obrigada por lerem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic está sendo postada no Nyah também.  
> https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/790929/Hold_On/

Estava na sala de reuniões esperando Alejandro sair e me passar os dados da missão. Eu treinava desde meus doze anos de idade para me tornar uma agente. Entrei nessa careira com dezesseis anos, agora estava completando vinte. Eu era apenas uma menina comum perdida por aí, mas aí ele viu potencial em mim. Alejandro de la Vega era o que eu poderia definir como meu herói. Me tirou da rua depois de tanto tempo tendo que aprender a me virar sozinha. Pouco antes de completar dez anos ele me encontrou e me propôs a ideia de ter um lar, no começo eu resisti mais aí vi que poderia ter uma oportunidade de ser alguém na vida. Antes de ter tido a chance de conversar a esse respeito com Jack que havia se tornado praticamente meu irmão mais velho, que vinha cuidando de mim, éramos apenas nos dois e tínhamos prometido sempre estar presente um para o outro era a nossa promessa, mas ele sumiu da minha vida, aquilo me abalou (talvez esse tenha sido o motivo de ter aceitado o convite de Alejandro, ele era praticamente uma figura pública, sabia disso pois sempre via a foto dele nas revistas de banca). Depois de quase dois anos vivendo com Alejandro descobri a primeira de muitas armar escondidas pela casa e uma das passagens secretas que ladeavam a mansão. Quando por ironia o confrontei, sobre o que aquilo significava ele me disse que era um agente federal. Acabei embarcando nesse meio também, agora cinco anos depois aqui estou eu, como uma das agentes mais jovens formadas e melhor do que muito marmanjo por aqui.  
Fazíamos parte de uma “organização” chamada “E.L.I.T.E.”, criada por Frédéric de La Vega em um tempo de anarquia dentro da CIA e FBI decidindo assim criar uma organização que serviria de controle entre as organizações, teria como principal função exercer uma parcialidade entre os grupos nos momentos de crise. Mas com o passar do tempo e com os conflitos entre as organizações controlados a E.L.I.T.E. passou a atuar como uma organização oculta nas sombras de forma a operar nas missões quem nem CIA ou FBI conseguiam resolver. Hoje sendo comandada por cinco dos melhores generais do mundo, e que possuíam influencia em outras grandes organizações:  
Jason Petrov, ex-agente da KGB. Um dos líderes conselheiros da E.L.I.T.E.  
Tem por volta de 50 anos, 1,86m de altura olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos escuros, personalidade quase explosiva. Um homem respeitado e admirado. Braço direito de Alejandro.   
Apesar de suas explosões e de ter uma opinião forte, Jason sabe ser gentil, principalmente com Amanda na qual possui um relacionamento bem estreito. Apesar de possuir extremas capacidades de lutas como Jiu-jitsu, Muay thai, e esgrima, é um extremo conhecedor de armas, tendo como sua preferida a AK 47;  
Jimmy Alexie, general do FBI. Um dos líderes conselheiros da E.L.I.T.E.  
Com 49 anos com 1,85m de altura, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro médio, considerado um homem ainda bonito. Apesar de sua posição dentro de uma das maiores agências governamentais do mundo Jimmy possui um jeito meigo e brincalhão. Gosta de estar sempre conversando com alguém, ama implicar com Jason e Amanda, sempre fazendo piadas e pregando peças com os outros membros da E.L.I.T.E. Mas quem o conhece apenas superficialmente vê um homem centrado, as vezes até mesmo ríspido e que leva seu trabalho extremamente a sério. Seu talento com computadores faz com que nenhum sistema de segurança seja pareio para o esse determinado hacker;

Amanda Morgan, agente de alto nível da CIA. Uma das líderes da E.L.I.T.E.  
Com seus 43 anos e 1,63m de altura juntamente de olhos castanhos e cabelos quase pretos fazem dela uma linda mulher.  
Amanda possui várias técnicas de espionagem, treinada desde cedo pela CIA. É uma das melhores espiãs que a agencia possui, sabe ser imparcial e mostra que não está na organização por acaso. Tem um jeito durão e mandona, mas é uma verdadeira mãe para os mais novos e vive apartando as confusões geradas pelas brincadeiras de Jimmy. Apesar de não disserem em todas as palavras é envolvida romanticamente com Jason. Amanda possuí habilidades que a tornam essencial para coleta de dados e infiltrações. Carinhosamente apelidada de Camaleão. Sendo a única mulher no grupo de comando da E.L.I.T.E;  
Henry Castellan, faz parte dos líderes da E.L.I.T.E.  
Com 55 anos, 1,83m de altura, olhos azuis e cabelos loiro claro é um homem de boa aparência. Quem olha superficialmente vê um cara normal, com uma vida normal sem nada a esconder. Um dos líderes que menos chama a atenção, levando uma vida seguindo as regras. Apesar de ser um notório especialista em combate corpo a corpo não gosta que os holofotes estejam virados para ele, preferindo assim o conforto e comodidade das sombras. Porem por baixo de toda essa máscara de homem simples e talvez até mesmo tímido esconde um lado obscuro que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conquistar aquilo que almeja.; e 

Alejandro de la Vega, o cara que me tirou da rua e me criou como sua própria neta. Líder da Elite. General da CIA.  
Tem aproximadamente 58 anos, 1,93m de altura, possui olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, personalidade forte. Um dos homens mais fortes e respeitados de dentro da Agência. Neto de Frédéric de La Vega criador da E.L.I.T.E. (INEXPLICITUS – obscuro). Juntamente de outros quatro agentes lideram a E.L.I.T.E., apesar de toda posição que possui tem fama de ser um homem gentil, apesar de ter pouca tolerância com incompetência e falhas inconcebíveis em missões.   
Leva muito a sério sua posição e responsabilidades, um pouco rígido dentro da organização. Possui extremas capacidades de lutas com conhecimentos de cinco tipos: Karatê, Jiu-jitsu, Muay thai, Esgrima e Krabi krabong (arte marcial armada tailandesa, o nome do sistema refere-se a suas armas principais, nomeadamente a espada curva (krabi) e o bastão (krabong). Normalmente, duas espadas são empunhadas como um par. As técnicas desarmadas de krabi krabong fazem uso de chutes, golpes nos pontos de pressão, chaves de juntas, agarramentos e arremessos).  
\- Então, pronta para mais uma missão? – Sai dos meus devaneios quando o próprio Alejandro parou na minha frente. – Onde estava? – Perguntou me olhando desconfiado. Geralmente percebia quando alguém chegava perto de mim, nem mesmo ele me surpreendia mais.  
\- Desculpe, me distrai um pouco. – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e se sentou ao meu lado.  
\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou e apesar de esconder muito bem seus sentimentos pude ver a preocupação no olhar dele.  
\- Sim. – Lhe dei um sorriso de lado para que ele parasse de se preocupar. – O que tem para mim? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.  
\- Você sabe que estamos com a ideia de formar uma nova equipe não sabe? – Perguntou olhando diretamente pra mim. Eu sabia dessa ideia deles. Estavam pensando em se aposentarem dessa vida, mas para isso eles precisavam encontrar pessoas que seriam capazes de substitui-los. Alejandro dizia que já havia encontrado a dele, a nova líder da “E.L.I.T.E.”, no fundo eu não queria substitui-lo, não pelo peso que viria somente por ser a escolhida dele, mas pelo fato de trabalhar em equipe. Eu era boa, mas geralmente sozinha.   
Eu já havia completado várias missões solos, missões consideradas difícil, mas ainda não estava preparada para formar uma equipe. Mas sei também que eles não irão mudar de ideia.   
Eu substituiria Alejandro na organização, lideraria a nova equipe e daria continuidade ao trabalho dos mais velhos. Alejandro estava apostando em mim para manter a ordem tanto dentro da nossa equipe quanto nas organizações que de certa forma controlávamos como CIA e FBI.  
\- De novo você está no mundo da lua.  
\- Só estava pensando nessa ideia de vocês.  
\- Amanda fez a escolha dela. – Falou sereno, o olhei surpresa afinal de contas para alguém agradar a Amanda tinha que ser muito bom. – Como você sabe estamos escolhendo os futuros membros de acordo com o que temos para ensinar. Queremos que vocês sejam nossa continuação. Então de certa forma precisam ter alguma característica que cada um de nós domina. Eu escolhi você por se parecer comigo e por ter lhe treinado pessoalmente. Agora Amanda escolheu a que mais se parece com ela.  
\- A beleza? – Perguntei brincando.  
\- Também. Mas eu estou falando do modo de coletar dados e passar despercebido. Ela viu potencial em uma garota no Canadá.  
\- Canadá? E pelo jeito minha missão é ir atrás dessa garota. – Não era uma pergunta, já tinha percebido o que tinha que fazer.  
\- Sim.  
\- Quando?  
\- Agora. – Disse  
\- Porque tão rápido? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
\- Digamos que a garota que Amanda escolheu tem uma mão mais leve.  
\- Espera... Amanda escolheu uma ladra? – Não aguentei e cai na gargalhada.  
\- Eu não diria ladra, ela age como camaleão.   
\- E porque tem que ser agora?  
\- Está tendo uma convenção de amostra de peças raras no Canadá essa noite, ela com certeza estará presente. Sua missão é aborda-la e traze-la para cá. – Informou me passando uma foto da garota que Amanda tinha escolhido. – Seu nome estará na lista de convidados.  
\- Então vou ter que abordá-la na festa?  
\- Sim, o jato já está te aguardando.  
\- Ok. – Disse me levantando para pegar minhas coisas em casa.  
\- Amanda separou sua roupa. – Disse se levantando também, veio até mim e segurou meu braço. – Boa sorte.  
\- É claro que separou. Estou indo apenas recrutar uma garota para nosso time, não pra guerra. O que pode dar errado?  
\- Você melhor que ninguém sabe que muita coisa pode dar errado. – Disse como um verdadeiro avô.  
\- Eu sei, prometo que tomarei cuidado. – Disse com a mão livre posada em cima da mão que me segurava.   
\- Estaremos sempre em comunicação.  
Acenei com a cabeça e sai andando em direção a saída do QG. Entrei no elevado que me levaria para a garagem peguei meu carro - uma lamborghini preta (http://images.carandbike.com/car-images/big/lamborghini/aventador/lamborghini-aventador.jpg?v=5) - e sai nas ruas movimentadas de Nova York. Quando cheguei em casa subi direto para o meu quarto e encontrei minha mala pronta juntamente com um embrulho que continha meu vestido. Sorri disfarçadamente imaginando que a própria Amanda havia providenciado tudo aquilo.  
Peguei a mala sem nem ao menos olhar o que tinha dentro, pois sabia que tudo o que precisaria estava lá, desci novamente as escadas e me encaminhei de novo para meu carro indo direto para o aeroporto, chegando lá fui direto para a área particular e encontrei o piloto de Alejandro já me esperando. Não sei se falei antes, mas Alejandro era dono de uma das maiores indústrias de tecnologia no país, é claro que não era o rosto dele estampando como CEO da empresa e sim de Robert Fox um grande amigo dele que comandava tudo por lá. Então algumas regalias como uma Lamborghini e um jato particular eram coisas normais pra nós.  
\- Bom dia Srta. Selene. – James disse assim que entrei no campo de visão dele.  
\- Bom dia James e já te pedi para me chamar apenas de Selene. – James era um piloto da aeronáutica aposentado que não conseguia ficar parado.   
\- Velhos hábitos minha menina. – Me deu um sorriso de canto e indicou o jato com a cabeça. – Vamos?  
\- Sim. – Engatamos uma conversa amena até a cabine da aeronave, entrei e me sentei ao lado dele servindo de copiloto. Conhecia James desde quando fui morar com Alejandro e quando alcancei uma certa idade ele me ensinou a pilotar. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de viajem sai da cabine do piloto e fui olhar o arquivo que Alejandro tinha me dado sobre a escolhida de Amanda.  
O nome da garota era Alice Parker, tinha 18 anos, os pais tinham morrido em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha apenas 11 anos de idade, foi criada com a avó e não tinha irmãos. Apesar de ter praticamente a minha idade, não poderíamos ser mais diferentes uma da outra. Possui traços delicados, mas pude notar um olhar marcante, determinado. A medida que fui lendo o arquivo dela comecei a notar que nossas histórias poderiam até ter alguns pontos parecidos, Alice vivia apenas com a avó materna, apesar de ser bem detalhado com descrições sobre sua vivencia com a avó onde morava em uma casa simples e mal localizada na zona rural de Toronto há menos de 01 ano, não tinha nada relacionado aos lugares onde viveu no passado. Na pasta dela tinha um mapa com lugares onde ela passou usando suas habilidades de passar despercebida e levando consigo bens preciosos. Dentro da pasta havia também uma foto da menina onde ela estava em um café, ela parecia descontraída e leve, deixando a aparência de apenas uma criança de no máximo 15 anos. Cabelos escuros quase batendo na altura dos ombros, pele branca e olhos castanho claro, quase um mel. Fiquei imaginando como uma garota dessa se torna uma ladra capaz de chamar a atenção de alguém como Amanda. Não precisei de muito mais para saber que a garota me daria problemas.  
Acabei dormindo em cima do relatório e acordei com James me balançando para informar que havíamos chegado. Não me surpreendi quando vi que tinha um carro nos esperando na saída do aeroporto, fomos direto para o hotel, deixei James na porta do quarto que ele ocuparia ao lado do meu e passei direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho demorado e sai para me arrumar. Meu vestido era de um azul marinho, algo simples que não chamasse tanta atenção, no cabelo decide apenas a joga-lo de lado deixando-o solto. Para maquiagem eu não fazia a mínima ideia de que fazer, sem muito opção optei por uma coisa simples e suave destacando apenas os olhos e um batom vermelho nos lábios. Quando deu por volta das 20:00hs ouvi James bater na porta, sai de dentro do closet já pronta ajustando apenas um dos meus brincos.  
\- Você está linda minha menina. – Elogiou após me olhar dos pés à cabeça – Aposto que você vai enfartar alguns canadenses nesse leilão. Não consegui contar a gargalhada.   
– Talvez seja essa a intenção, meu querido. – Caminhei para o braço estendido dele. – Vai me acompanhar no evento também Sr. Guarda-costas?   
\- Sabe que Alejandro arrancaria minha cabeça se deixasse você ir sozinha. – Me olhou sugestivo.  
\- Alejandro e seu drama. – Revirei os olhos já me voltando para fechar a porta.  
\- Você sabe que ele é assim apenas com você. – Não respondi James porque sabia que era verdade, Alejandro me tratava como se eu tivesse o mesmo sangue que ele e essa superproteção me irritava na maioria das vezes.  
Quando chegamos ao estacionamento James abriu a porta pra mim e assim que entramos partimos para Royal Ontario Museum de Toronto onde aconteceria o leilão de algumas joias. Quando chegamos no local percebi que não seria de fato um grande evento, apenas alguns dos nomes mais importantes do comercio de joias, gostaria de saber como conseguiram colocar meu nome na lista e melhor como alguém como Alice conseguiria entrar.  
Sai do carro e parei em frente dos seguranças.  
\- Nome por favor? – Pediu um rapaz que não passava de 28 anos.  
\- Elizabeth Smith. – Informei olhando diretamente para ele. Após verificar meu nome ele liberou minha entrada, passei por ele mais não antes de James sussurrar no meu ouvido para tomar cuidado. Fui encaminhada para a área onde aconteceria o leilão, quando cheguei no salão pude notar a quantidade de gente espalhada no local, ao contrário do que havia imaginado o salão estava lotado. Pelo jeito seria um pouco mais difícil de encontrar a garota do que eu imaginava. Comecei a circular pelo salão com uma taça de champanhe na mão e observando algumas joias expostas. Já se passava das 22:30hs estava nessa festa a mais de duas horas e nada, por um bom tempo pensei em voltar para o hotel, mas Amanda não era conhecida por se enganar e se ela disse que a garota apareceria aqui com certeza ela estaria aqui, do outro lado do salão pude ver uma menina admirando uma gargantinha de diamantes e esmeraldas, não tive dúvidas que aquela era Alice e ela estava prestes a fazer uma grande burrada.

Atravessei o salão o mais rápido que pude sem chamar atenção, pude observar quando as pessoas envolta dela se afastaram e ela se moveu para pegar a joia. Antes que ela tocasse no vidro de proteção segurei seu braço, ela me olhou por um momento deixando transparecer a surpresa e o medo de talvez ter sido pega.  
\- Não faria isso se fosse você. – Disse em um tom ameno para não assustar ainda mais a menina.  
\- Quem é você? Me solta. – Ela tentou tirar o braço, mas intensifiquei ainda mais meu aperto.  
\- Uma pessoa que está impedindo que você cometa uma grande idiotice. – Pude perceber que ela se debateu ainda mais, se bem me lembro na ficha dela pude ver que ela não se dava bem com autoridades. – Quero apenas ajudar você. – Ela me olhou com incredulidade, como se receber ajuda fosse uma coisa extraordinária.   
\- Porque quer me ajudar? Não estava fazendo nada de errado. – Tentou colocar uma cara de inocente que não funcionou muito comigo.   
\- Sei, talvez pegar uma gargantilha tão linda antes de pagar não seja algo realmente errado. – Acusei erguendo uma sobrancelha. – E aproposito, já que pretendia ser tão gatuna deveria ter percebido o segundo sistema de alarme anexado por baixo da própria gargantilha. – Quando terminei de falar ela me encarou assustada e logo depois desviou o olhar para a caixa de vidro, comecei a afrouxar o aperto quando percebi que ela não causaria problemas, porem logo depois percebi que estava cometendo um grande erro.   
\- Isso é impossível. – Ela me empurrou pegou a caixa e saiu correndo, no mesmo segundo os alarmes soaram. Quando virei o rosto pude ver os seguranças saindo correndo atrás dela. Xinguei mentalmente a estupidez da garota. Eu não poderia sair correndo atrás dela, não depois de me apresentar tão abertamente como Selene de la Vega, tínhamos investidores no Canada e se eles descobrissem isso nossa parceria acabaria na hora. Busquei meu celular o mais rápido possível já discando o número de James que atendeu no primeiro toque.   
\- Minha menina, algum problema? Ouvi os alarmes. – Ele soou preocupado do outro lado da linha.   
\- Comigo está tudo bem, é só nossa pestinha aprontando.   
\- O que ela fez?   
\- Roubou uma das gargantilhas mais caras do leilão e saiu correndo, James vá atrás dela, ela saiu pelos fundos.   
\- E a senhora? – Pude perceber que ele estava receoso.   
\- Não se preocupe comigo eu dou um jeito, não a deixe fugir.   
Desliguei o celular e pensei o quanto já odiava essa maldita equipe.  
≈  
Era cerca de 07:00hs da manhã, eu estava encostada no batente da janela observando a neve cair, quando escutei algo se mexendo dentro do quarto, me virei a tempo de ver Alice se sentando na cama de supetão, só agora realmente parei para prestar atenção nela.   
Ela era apenas uma menina, ainda mais nova que eu. Tinha os traços delicados olhos castanhos e cabelos longos e escuros, mas apesar dessa delicadeza inicial que passava para quem a observasse rápido, aquele que parava para olhar de verdade podia nota a força no olhar e como as expressões se tornavam mais rígidas.  
\- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou assustada  
\- No hotel onde estou hospedada. – Falei saindo completamente da varando do quarto, só aí ela pareceu me notar o que me levou a pensar que sua pergunta anterior era mais para ela mesma.  
\- Como cheguei aqui? – ela estava atordoada. Não era para menos a noite anterior foi agitada, após ter ligado para James e mandado ele ir atrás dela tive que me manter no museu até que a polícia terminasse os interrogatórios. No meio da noite recebi uma mensagem de James me informando que tinha conseguido alcançar Alice antes dos seguranças, mas que tinha sido por muito pouco. Como os seguranças tinham visto o carro que ele estava ele teve que dar uma volta enorme em Toronto para se desfazer do carro o mais longe possível e arrumar outro. Quando voltei para o hotel ele tinha acabado de chegar e tinha deixado ela em meu quarto, agora estou eu aqui dando uma de babá.  
\- O que se lembra da noite anterior? – Puxei uma cadeira para me sentar em sua frente. Ela me olhou de um jeito como se esperasse que eu fosse me transformar em algum tipo de besta selvagem. – Depois que saiu correndo de mim é claro.  
\- Não de muita coisa, lembro que consegui sair do museu pela rota que tinha traçado, só não contava com o alarme tão rápido... – Contive a vontade de falar o famoso “eu avisei”, mas deixei que ela continuasse sem interrupção. – Aí quando achei que os seguranças me pegariam um carro preto parou na minha frente e me mandou entrar e me trouxe pra cá. Tentei ir embora, mas ele não deixou, falou que tinha uma pessoa que queria falar comigo. Era você, não é?  
\- Sim. E o nome dele é James.  
\- Lembre-me de agradecê-lo. – Disse se levantando pegando a bolsa jogada no chão e rumando para porta.  
\- Pra onde você vai? – Perguntei sem me mexer na cadeira.  
\- Agradeço por seu motorista ter me salvado ontem e por você ter tentado me avisar sobre o alarme e não ter falado “eu avisei”, mas tenho assuntos para resolver.  
\- Como entregar a gargantilha. – Falei e mesmo sem me virar pude sentir que ela parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Antes de girar a maçaneta vai ver que a porta está trancada. – Senti ela se mover e antes que pudesse chegar perto de onde me encontrava estava em suas costas segurando um de seus braços fazendo com que largasse a faca. – Vai precisar mais do que isso menina.  
Soltei seu braço e apontei para cama.  
\- Sente-se. Quero conversar com você. – Me virei para a cadeira.  
\- Eu não posso, preciso ir. Já fiquei tempo demais fora. – Notei a urgência na voz dela.  
\- Eu quero te ajudar Alice, mas para isso preciso saber o que está acontecendo.  
\- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Me virei novamente para ela e vi os olhos marejados, caminhei devagar em direção dela e coloquei a mão em seu queixo para ela olhar nos meus olhos.  
\- Você é apenas uma criança Alice, tem 18 anos e tenho certeza que está nessa a pelo menos 03 anos. Não sei pelo que você está passando, mas conseguiu despertar a atenção de uma pessoa que pode te ajudar mais você precisa deixar que te ajudemos e o primeiro passo para isso é me contando o que está acontecendo. – Mal tinha terminado de falar quando ela se jogou nos meus braços e começou a chorar, de imediato fiquei sem reação, sem saber o que dizer para confortá-la, passei meus braços por seus ombros meio sem jeito no início para tentar passar algum tipo de segurança para ela e aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e me solto para sentar na cama.  
\- Eu não sei por onde começar... – disse enxugando o restante das lágrimas.  
\- Pode começar com o porquê de estar roubando. – Puxei a cadeira para mais perto da cama.  
\- Não roubo pra mim. Meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro e morreram no local há sete anos atrás, eu fiquei com minha avó desde então. Há três anos um homem estranho bateu na nossa porta e falou que meu pai devia dinheiro para ele, é claro que não sabíamos disso mais meu pai tinha problemas com jogo. Ele ameaçou a mim e minha avó, disse se não tivéssemos o dinheiro em 24 horas ele acharia outro jeito de receber o que meu pai devia. Como você deve imaginar não tínhamos o dinheiro, ele ergueu o resolver pra minha avó e disse que atiraria se não recebesse. Então eu disse que faria qualquer coisa se ele não atirasse, como pode ver me tornei uma ladra, suspeito que tudo que já roubei tenha quitado a dívida a muito tempo, mas toda vez que eu tento sair ele ameaça vovó não me deixando escolha. Acho que nunca vou conseguir me livrar dele. – disse com pesar e novamente pude ver as lagrimas rolando em sua face.  
\- Então você está pressa a ele. É isso, vai aceitar viver assim para sempre? Abaixar a cabeça e seguir todas as ordens como um bom cachorrinho? – Ela me olhou com raiva no olhar.  
\- Você não sabe como é viver sabendo que se você vacilar a única pessoa que você ama, a única que sobrou pode pagar caro por esse erro. – Ela levantou da cama bufando. – Quantos anos você tem? Em algum momento da vida precisou passar fome para comprar os remidos de alguém? Quantas noites você já perdeu tendo que planejar uma coisa que você sabe que é errado mais mesmo assim não tem escolha em não fazer e ainda por cima tem que ser tão boa para não ser pega? Eu nem sei seu nome, mas com toda certeza se estava naquela festa como convidada nunca deve ter passado por nenhuma dessas coisas. – Ela tinha ido longe demais, sem me levantar da cadeira falei com a voz baixa e ameaçadora.  
\- Você não é a única que tem uma historinha triste garota. – Me levantei e olhei diretamente para ela. – Você não é a única que passou fome ou teve que fazer escolhas difíceis, mas não uso minha história, meu passado para me lamentar, e nunca mais ouse falar assim comigo novamente. Quer se livrar desse cara, ok eu posso te ajudar, mas terá que ouvir minha proposta.  
\- Você não pode me ajudar.   
\- Se surpreenderia com o que eu posso fazer.  
Então expliquei o porquê de estar ali, que eu fazia parte de uma organização que ajudava o governo em certas ocasiões. Que quem tinha encontrado ela era Amanda Morgan que junto com os outros formavam a Elite. Contei do plano deles de treinar novos membros para que no futuro substitui-los, se ela aceitasse formaria a equipe sucessora, mas que minha missão aqui não era convence-la a aceitar a proposta mais apenas leva-la comigo e deixar que Amanda fizesse o trabalho dela. Quando terminei ela estava olhando para o vazio.  
\- Não posso deixar minha avó. – Isso foi tudo que ela disse.  
\- Não precisa, pode leva-la conosco. Vocês recomeçariam, fariam uma nova vida.  
\- Mas e tudo isso? Ele não vai simplesmente me deixar ir.  
\- Digamos que posso ser bem persuasiva. – Ela não acreditava muito em mim. – Vá se arrumar, tem roupas limpas para você no guarda-roupa vou te esperar lá fora. Temos que marcar uma pequena reunião com o seu “empregador”.  
Sai do quarto e fui em direção a sala conjugada que tinha.  
\- Então? – perguntou James enquanto prestava atenção em um jogo que passava na televisão.  
\- Prepare tudo, sairemos em uma hora.  
\- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou se levantando e vindo até mim.  
\- Teremos uma conversinha com o cara que chantageia a menina.  
\- Você não está fazendo isso só pela missão está? – me indagou com aquele olhar de quem sabia o que passava em minha cabeça.  
\- Ela é apenas uma criança, não merece viver a vida toda assim.  
Fui em direção a varanda e peguei meu celular discando para Jimmy que atendeu no terceiro toque.  
\- Selene, em que posso ajuda-la. – falou do outro lado da linha em tom brincalhão.  
\- Preciso que localize e descubra tudo sobre uma pessoa pra mim.  
\- A suas ordens majestade, quem está requisitando sua atenção?  
\- O nome dele é Heitor River.  
Quinze minutos depois recebi o relatório sobre Heitor. Não era de se admirar que ninguém nunca notou o que ele realmente fazia, o cara era visto como uma figura pública, respeitado e admirado, um verdadeiro modelo para a sociedade. Esses eram os piores tipos, Alice teve sorte de ser escolhida para roubar, pois as coisas que ele fazia eram bem piores que isso, prostituição, trafico e entre outras ilegalidades. Quando levanto o olhar do celular vejo Alice entrando na sala de banho tomado e roupa limpa.  
\- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos.  
\- Vou deixar você com sua avó, depois que terminar pegarei vocês e vamos para NY, você ouve a proposta se aceitar estará no meio de pessoas que poderão te proteger.  
\- E se eu não aceitar? – falou com receio.  
\- Vou te entregar uma quantia em dinheiro para que você e sua avó possam recomeçar a vida onde quiserem.  
\- Vai entrar lá sozinha? – assenti com a cabeça. – Ele tem vários homens espalhados pelo local, vai precisar de ajuda.  
\- James vai comigo e me dará cobertura do prédio vizinho.  
\- Ficaria mais confortável se você pedisse reforço. – James se pronunciou pela primeira vez durante a conversa.  
\- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Heitor irá viajar amanhã se quisermos pega-lo tem que ser hoje.  
\- É mais até você passar por todos os seguranças dele, o desgraçado já terá fugido. – Pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos e virou a cabeça em direção a Alice – A não ser que...  
\- Que nada, ela não vai colocar os pés lá novamente. – O interrompi antes que terminasse a frase.  
\- Eu quero ajudar. – Aline olhou pra mim como se pudesse me fazer enxergar alguma coisa muito cristalina que eu não via – posso usar a gargantilha para distrai-lo até você chegar.  
\- Não, seria muito arriscado para você. – Me virei para ir até o quarto e me trocar quando ela segurou o meu braço.  
\- Eu quero ajudar e não vou abrir mão disso. – Sabia que ela não mudaria de ideia, podia ver isso em seus olhos.  
\- Tudo bem, mas assim que eu entrar quero que saia de lá me entendeu?  
Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, me virei para James.  
\- Você vai dar cobertura para ela. – Apontei em sua direção e quando ele abriu a boca para contestar continuei – isso não está em negociação e é uma ordem. - Falei entre dentes saindo para o quarto me trocar. Como não estava oficialmente no país como agente da Elite tinha que fazer as coisas mais na escondida. Abri minha mala e tirei meu uniforme. Troquei de roupa sem colocar o brasão da Elite e peguei minhas armas deixando-as escondidas por baixo do casco, quando sai do quarto James já estava pronto, quando me viu veio até mim e perguntou se precisava de mais algo quando disse que não se virou e desceu para pegar o carro. Puxei uma das minhas armas de calibre 22 e estendi para ela.  
\- Sabe usar?  
\- Mais ou menos, aprendi com minha avó.  
\- Ok, vai servir por hora, só use se realmente precisar. – Peguei todas as nossas coisas e sai do apartamento em que estávamos descemos pelas escadas e nos encontramos com James um quarteirão de distância.  
Quando chegamos perto da casa que servia de cassino para Heitor paramos e nos dividimos. O plano era simples James subiria para o prédio ao lado e daria cobertura com o rifle de longa distância. Alice já tinha ligado para Heitor e marcado para entregar a joia a ele, que ficou bem surpreso em descobrir que ela não tinha sido pega. Já eu iria entrar de fininho como se fosse participar de um dos inúmeros jogos no salão e começaria eliminando os guardas mais próximos a sala que eles ficariam, era pra ser uma coisa rápida e sem complicação. Depois que repassamos o plano cada um seguiu para cumprir sua parte. Fiquei esperando Alice entrar e depois de receber a confirmação de James que ela estava com Heitor entrei na casa.  
Era um verdadeiro cassino, mesas de jogos espalhadas pelo local, um bar ao canto esquerdo ao entrar pude contar pelo menos quatro seguranças guardando as portas que levavam para o escritório de Heitor, derrubar os quatro chamaria muita atenção, o jeito mais fácil de chegar até lá era sendo “convidada”. Agradeceria a Jason por me ensinar contar cartas quando voltássemos, comecei a jogar e estava indo muito bem, depois da quinta rodada vencida senti uma mão em meu ombro e um dos seguranças sussurrou no meu ouvido que o dono solicitava minha presença. Fui escoltada por dois dos seguranças para o escritório e depois de uma batida na porta ela se abriu revelando um homem alto e de ombros largos segurando o braço de Alice com mais força que o necessário. Quando me viu soltou o braço dela fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão, um dos lados de sua boca estava sangrando, ao contatar aquilo o sangue subiu pra minha cabeça.  
As coisas aconteceram muito rápido em um momento dois seguranças estavam ao meu lado, no momento seguinte estavam estirados no chão desacordado, Aline correu para trás da poltrona e se escondeu quando tranquei a porta. Antes que ele pegasse o telefone apontei minha arma para ele.  
\- Não faria isso se fosse você.  
\- O que você quer? – Podia ver o medo estampado no rosto dele, mas mesmo assim não senti nada mais que nojo.  
\- Heitor certo? – Ele estremeceu quando chamei o pelo nome.  
\- Você sabe meu nome, porém eu não sei o seu.  
\- Não vai precisar saber. Abra o cofre. - Ordenei olhando em seus olhos.  
\- Quem você pensa que é pra chegar aqui assim batendo em todo mundo e mandando em mim, sua va... – Antes dele terminar a frase eu estava em sua frente com minha arma apoiada em sua têmpora.  
\- Cuidado com vai dizer, posso deixar de ser boazinha. Agora abra o cofre. – Ele paralisou.  
\- Não posso fazer isso, você não vai me roubar nada.  
\- Não vim aqui roubar seu dinheiro sujo.   
\- Se não quer o meu dinheiro o que quer então?  
\- Eu sou da polícia. Já é motivo pra você abrir o maldito cofre e me entregar toda a documentação de fraude e contrabando que guarda aí dentro.  
\- Você não tem provas contra mim, não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e ir pegando o que quer. Você precisa de um mandato.  
\- Eu tenho o testemunho de uma criança que você obrigou a roubar apenas para satisfazer seu ego. Já é motivo suficiente pra mim. – Quando terminei ele olhou para Alice novamente.  
\- Sua puta desgraçada, eu vou matar você... – Ele me empurrou e partiu pra cima da garota. Quando estava a dois passos de distância parou quando uma bala cravou o chão dois centímetros na frente de seus pés.  
\- Se eu fosse você ficaria paradinho aí. – Falei erguendo minha arma e vendo o rosto do homem se contorcer de raiva, medo, frustração e incredulidade.  
\- Ma..a...a..s como? – Ele ainda olhava para a bala.  
\- Achou mesmo que viria sozinha? Tenho homens posicionados em volta de todo prédio, um passo em falso seu e sua bela cabeça não estará mais grudada no pescoço. – Ele olhou pra mim percebendo pela primeira vez que aquilo era sério. – Vamos ao que interessa. Você vai abrir aquele cofre e me entregar toda papelada e se entregar para a polícia deixando em paz Alice e a família dela, caso contrário eu vou voltar, vou vim atrás de você e da sua família e não será para tomar um chá em uma visita cordial. Então o que vai ser? – Perguntei guardando minha arma e puxando a faca que trazia presa dentro da bota, girei a faca chegando perto dele, à medida que caminhei em sua direção ele se moveu para trás até que bateu contra a mesa da pequena sala. – Vou repetir apenas mais uma vez: Abra o cofre. – Repeti posicionando a faca direto em seu peito, ele arfou contra a faca e em um misto de coragem que não previ antes que acontecesse ele bateu com força em minha mão fazendo com que a faca voasse. Em um segundo ele estava em cima de mim tentando torcer meu pescoço, sabia que se não invertesse a posição James atiraria no cara e por mais que detestasse admitir precisava dele para abrir o cofre e pior ainda, tecnicamente eu não tinha jurisdição no país e se o matasse teríamos sérios problemas com isso.   
Forcei meu joelho contra as costas dele fazendo com que ele tivesse impulso para frente me soltando no processo, me ergui do chão com certa dificuldade pela obstrução de ar nos pulmões vendo Heitor se levantar também e investir contra mim novamente como um torro enfurecido. A um passo de distância de mim me esquivei para o lado batendo nas costas dele com o cotovelo fazendo que que ele colidisse com a parede com mais força, me abaixei rapidamente para recuperar a faca e quando me levantei vi Henry com um sorriso de deboche olhando por cima dos meus ombros, quando me virei para ver o que estava acontecendo vi Alice segurando a arma que eu tinha dado a ela de manhã.   
\- Você jamais teria coragem de puxar o gatilho garota estupida. – Acusou o desgraçado, Alice estava tremendo ao segurar a arma apontada pra ele.   
\- Você arruinou a minha vida, me fez ter medo da minha própria sombra. Porque acha que não posso matar você? – Perguntou com desespero na voz. Já tinha visto pessoas matarem nesse estado e não poderia deixar que ela puxasse o gatilho.   
\- Alice... – Chamei seu nome atraindo sua atenção para mim, mas sem deixar de mirar na cabeça do bastardo. – Me escute, você não quer fazer isso, ele não vale a pena. Não manche suas mãos com ele.   
Ela voltou a olhar para Heitor sem abaixar a arma.   
\- A polícia foi acionada minha menina, precisam sair daí. Lembre-se que você não tem autorização para estar aqui. – Ouvir James falar pelo comunicador, tinha que tomar uma decisão agora ou nunca.   
Antes que ela atirasse contra a cabeça de Heitor lancei a faca na altura da coxa dele, fazendo com que ele se curvasse para frente agonizando de dor.   
\- Mas que inferno... – Ouvi Alice praguejar.   
Me aproximei do homem caído no chão puxando a faca de uma só vez, fazendo com que ele soltasse um urro de dor.   
\- Minha paciência já se esgotou, então você vai prestar muita atenção no que vou te disser. – Falei me ajoelhando ao lado dele e o puxando para que se sentasse encostado na parede. Levei minha mão no ferimento e o apertei.   
\- Desgraçada. – Tentou se livrar do meu aperto, porém não permitir.   
\- Me diga a senha agora ou vou colocar essa faca de volta na sua perna e retirá-la repetidas vezes. – Quando ele simplesmente me olhou sem dizer nada levantei a faca pronta para enfia-la novamente em seu corpo quando ele gritou a senha.   
\- 35542, por favor me deixe ir. – Implorou.   
\- Alice, teste a senha. – Falei sem me virar para ela, vendo quando ela andou até o cofre e digitou a senha.   
\- Abriu – Gritou com empolgação.   
\- Ótimo, pegue tudo que está aí dentro e vamos embora. – Ordenei e virei para encarar o homem que tinha o medo estampado na cara. – Agora eu vou sair por aquela porta e você não vai dizer nada. Você nunca mais vai procurar por aquela garota ou a família dela. Está me ouvindo? – Enfiei o dedo mais fundo em sua ferida fazendo com que ele gemesse ainda mais de dor.   
\- Sim.   
\- Peguei tudo. – Exclamou Alice.   
\- Bom, vamos. – Apontei a saída para ela e me levantei do chão, dando apenas uma última olhada no canalha caído na minha frente.   
Em apenas um segundo percebi que tinha errado ao virar as costas para ele quando ouvi Alice gritar meu nome. Senti a bala penetrar meu ombro me lançando uma onda de dor que se espalhou rapidamente por todo meu corpo. No momento seguinte o restante do vidro da janela lateral se espatifou no chão quando James atirou contra o mafioso.   
\- Saia daí agora. – Ordenou.   
Alice correu para o meu lado e passou um de meus braços por seus ombros para me tirar dali. Sabia que teríamos que agir rápido, pois a qualquer momento a polícia chegaria.  
\- Vire à esquerda. - Resmunguei assim que passamos pela porta da sala. - James?  
\- Já estou descendo. - Me informou prontamente pelo comunicador.  
Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, sabia que não demoraria para aparecer outros seguranças de Henry, sabia que meu ombro sangrava e que continuássemos assim eu perderia muito sangue, e o mais importante: sabia que precisa proteger a garota que praticamente me sustentava agora.  
Assim que viramos a esquina damos de cara com a porta de saída para o beco do lado do edifício, sairíamos o mais rápido possível se não fosse pelo guarda que estava parado em frente a porta. Assim que nos avistou puxou a arma que estava na cintura. Antes que ele atirasse em nós saquei a arma que Alice ainda tinha e atirei acertando meu alvo em cheio. Passamos por cima de seu corpo caído e chegamos ao lado de fora onde James também estava chegando ao nosso encontro.  
\- Precisamos tirar você daqui. - Ele disse assim que bateu os olhos em mim.  
\- Precisamos sair todos daqui. - Disse tirando o braço dos ombros de Alice e me esforçando para me manter de pé. - Alice vá com James para o carro. - Mandei me virando, pronta para voltar para dentro.  
\- Você só pode ter enlouquecido. - Acusou Alice. - Não pode voltar lá, você levou um tiro.  
\- Não é a primeira vez. Tire-a daqui James, preciso apagar as imagens das câmeras de segurança. - Não esperei concordância nem nada, apenas me virei e entrei novamente no cassino.  
Assim que entrei fui direto para a sala de Heitor, precisava acessar as câmeras e instalar o programa que Jimmy tinha desenvolvido, passando pela porta do escritório vi um dos capangas dele se virando pra me encarar. Puxei a arma novamente não dando chance para ele nem ao menos levantar, tinha cansado dessa brincadeira, agora quem atravessasse meu caminho levaria um tiro no meio da testa. Cheguei ao computador e instalei o vírus. Tinha apenas que sair sem ser notada novamente quando ouvi as sirenes da polícia chegando.  
\- Precisa sair senhora. - Ouvi James no comunicador. Fui até a janela e olhei para baixo, estávamos apenas no segundo andar, daria para pular.  
\- Vou sair pela janela, venha pra cá agora. - Falei abrindo a janela e me preparando para pular.  
\- Você não vai pular vai? - Perguntou James, incredulidade banhando seu tom de voz.  
\- Agora James. - Podia ouvir as vozes vindas do corredor, era agora ou nunca. Quando avistei o carro virando a esquina vindo em minha direção, não pensei, simplesmente pulei. Aterrissei em cima da lata de lixo que estava embaixo da janela. - Vamos direto para o aeroporto. - Falei assim que entrei no carro. Tanto Alice quanto James me olhavam incrédulos. - O que foi?  
\- Você pulou pela janela. - Alice apontou ainda pasma. E após mais um momento a ficha dela tinha caído em questão para onde estávamos indo. - E minha avó? Não podemos deixá-la para trás.  
\- Eu pedi para um amigo leva-la para lá. Rápido James. - E logo após terminar de falar senti uma fisgada no ombro. Lutei contra a tontura que me abateu.  
\- Você está bem? - Alice se virou no banco para me olhar.  
\- Sim.  
James me entregou um rolo de pano para pressionar o ferimento. Assim que avistamos o aeroporto senti meus sentidos me abandonarem.

Acordei sem saber onde estava, virando o rosto para o lado pude notar que estava no meu próprio quarto. Ainda meio grogue tentei me erguer, mas senti uma mão firme sobre o meu ombro me mantendo deitada, quando voltei a abrir os olhos pude notar que era Amanda parada na minha frente.  
\- Amanda? - Perguntei meio incerta do que ela estava fazendo no meu quarto. De repente as lembranças do que tinha acontecido no Canada me assaltaram e lembrei da minha missão e o mais importante... - Alice – Falei já me erguendo para procurar pela garota, depois de tudo não poderia aceitar que eu tinha falhado em proteger a menina.  
\- Calminha aí mocinha, está tudo bem Selene. - Ela disse tentando me tranquilizar.  
\- A garota, Alice preciso encontrá-la. - Disse sem realmente ouvir o que Amanda estava me dizendo.  
\- Alice está bem Selene. - Olhei para ela sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. - Ela está lá embaixo nesse exato momento treinando.  
\- O quê? - Foi então que ela me contou o que tinha acontecido depois que perdi a consciência no caminho para o avião. Me contou que assim que decolamos James me prestou os primeiros socorros me mantendo viva até pousarmos em casa, contou também que tinha conversado com Alice e ela tinha aceitado a oferta de trabalhar conosco, e quando perguntei sobre a avó da menina Amanda me disse que eles tinham encontrado uma casa segura para elas morarem e que de agora em diante elas teriam uma vida, por fim me disse como eles tiveram de impedir Alejandro de entrar no primeiro avião para o Canada querendo matar todo mundo que poderia ter tocado em mim. Amanda me disse que se ele pudesse ressuscitar Heitor apenas para mata-lo lentamente e com muita tortura envolvida ele teria feito. Confesso que gostei dessa demonstração da parte dele, geralmente Alejandro era centrado até demais.  
\- Enfim foi isso. - Terminando de relatar o que tinha acontecido se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e começou a se retirar.  
\- Amanda? - A chamei de volta antes que ela passasse pela porta, ela se virou para mim esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa. - Obrigada.  
\- Pelo o que? - Perguntou sem entender onde eu queria chegar com o agradecimento.  
\- Por ter cuidado de mim. - Vi quando um sorriso surgiu no belo rosto dela.  
\- Alejandro não é o único que se importa com você. - Ela disse voltando até onde eu estava sentada e me deu um beijo na testa. - Você é a nossa menininha, sempre será. - Disse carinhosamente. Me dando uma última olhada e se virou para sair novamente, mas antes que saísse completamente se virou e disse. - Alejandro não era o único que queria matar aquele desgraçado lentamente. - Falou e saiu me deixando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, pois eu sabia que ela estava se referindo a ela mesma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer erro me avisem por favor.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos ver um pouquinho mais da amizade da Camila com nossa querida Helena e enfim conheceremos Alex.  
> Uma viagem está a espreita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok eu preciso agradecer a linda da T2Boy2 por deixar um comentário lindo no último capítulo. I love you girl.

Acordei sobressaltada, lembrar de como Amanda se preocupava comigo, de como cuidava de mim, me dava um aperto no peito, pois eu sabia que no final havia falhado com ela também. E lembrar de como tinha conhecido Alice não ajudou para amenizar o aperto do peito. Alice, só de pensar na primeira pessoa que recrutamos para iniciar a nova E.L.I.T.E. me fez soltar um suspiro melancólico, ela foi quem primeiro trabalhou comigo, me conhecia até melhor do que eu mesmo.  
Sabia que não voltaria a dormir mais, então me levantei e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho para ver se tirava os últimos vestígios do sonho. Quando voltei para o quarto vi que era por voltas das seis e meia da manhã.  
\- Mais que inferno, nem no domingo? – Falei indignada comigo mesma por ter levantado tão cedo, tinha que arrumar alguma coisa para preencher o meu tempo.  
Peguei o celular e fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, este que acabou consistindo de uma xicara de café e uma salada de frutas. Após terminar o café e não ter nada para fazer decidi arrumar meu apartamento. Coloquei a roupa suja para lavar e fui lavar o banheiro. Por voltas das nove e meia já tinha terminado tudo, sorte de ter um apartamento pequeno. Olhando para fora vi que o dia está muito bonito e ótimo para pegar uma praia, pena que minha preguiça não iria me deixar fazer isso no momento. Voltei para a cozinha peguei mais uma xicara de café e uma torrada e fui para sala assistir TV. Voltei a assistir Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D e depois de uns dois episódios senti meu celular vibrar em baixo das minhas pernas, pegando o mesmo vi que era uma mensagem da Camila.  
Camila: “Me lembre de nunca, nunca mais seguir os seus conselhos 😑”  
Eu: “Bom dia para você também, o que eu fiz?”  
Camila: “Bom dia. Me disse para curtir minha família. Agora estou eu aqui torrando no sol e morrendo de fome.”  
Eu: “Não tenho nada a ver com isso 😎”  
Camila: “Se você não tivesse ficado com o trabalho para digitar eu teria uma desculpa e ficaria no conforto da minha casa, mas não...”  
Eu: “Relaxe moça, não deve estar tão ruim assim.”  
Camila: “Huhum. O que está fazendo de bom? Me distraia.”  
Eu: “Estou deitada no conforto do meu sofá e aproveitando a doce companhia da minha televisão.”  
Camila: “Palhaça.”  
Eu: “Nada, de boas.”  
Camila: “Estão me chamando, depois nos falamos de novo. Beijos”  
Eu: “Até. Beijos... Boa praia 🌞”  
Depois da minha breve conversa com Camila voltei a prestar atenção na televisão.  
O dia passou rapidamente comigo alternando entre a cozinha e o sofá da sala. O dia seguinte começou como qualquer outro, acordei as 08:00hs, sai pra correr um pouco, almocei, assisti televisão por um tempo e quando deu o horário de ir para a faculdade tomei um banho demorado, vesti uma roupa mais quente, pois o dia tinha amanhecido um pouco mais frio que de costume, peguei minha moto e fui pra faculdade. Chegando lá parei na cantina e fiquei esperando dar o horário da aula.  
\- Eu tenho que arrumar alguma coisa par preencher meus dias o mais rápido possível. - Suspirei me recostando no banco com os olhos fechados cansada dos meus dias monótonos.   
\- Se quiser trabalhar no meu lugar eu aceito. - Ouvi uma voz do meu lado e abri meus olhos dando de cara com uma Camila me lançando um sorriso brincalhão.  
\- Paga bem? - Resolvi entrar na brincadeira e me afastei dando lugar para ela se sentar.  
\- Infelizmente não tão bem. - Falou fazendo uma careta dramática. - Oi estranha. - Me cumprimentou se esticando e me dando um beijo no rosto.  
\- Oi dramática. Como foi seu dia? - Iniciei uma conversa amigável com ela.  
\- Corrido, estressante e cansativo. E olha que hoje é só segunda. - Falou suspirando. - E o seu?  
\- Entediante. - Falei olhando o relógio no meu pulso e notando que a aula já estaria para começar, me levantei do banco e peguei a mochila. Camila seguiu meus movimentos e começamos a andar em direção da sala. - Sério, eu preciso arrumar alguma coisa para fazer, se não vou enlouquecer naquele apartamento. - Camila riu da minha cara e seguimos pra nossa sala.

Os próximos três meses se seguiram da mesma forma: monótonos. Eu já estava praticamente subindo pelas paredes do meu apartamento, a única coisa que havia mudado na minha rotina era as conversas frequentes com Camila. Sempre estávamos trocando mensagens e todos os dias sentávamos na cantina e conversávamos sobre várias coisas. Descobri que o pai dela tinha uma pequena loja para construção, que a mãe era professora e que ela tinha uma irmã, a pequena Sophia. Ela me contou também que só estava fazendo Ciências Contábeis por causa da mãe, e o que ela queria mesmo era engenharia civil. Nossas conversas eram sempre regadas de muita risada. Camila era uma pessoa simples e fácil de se gostar.  
O dia hoje começou um pouco diferente, ao invés de sair para correr de manhã decidi ir ao supermercado. Chegando lá peguei um carrinho e comecei a pegar as coisas que eu lembrava que precisava em casa, comida, guloseimas, algumas frutas, produtos de limpeza e não podendo faltar chocolate e cerveja. Passei pelo caixa paguei minhas compras e voltei para casa. No caminho de volta para casa fiquei imaginando o que eu poderia fazer para passar os meus dias, precisava arrumar um serviço com certeza, mas eu não queria trabalhar com ninguém me enchendo o saco o dia inteiro, portanto tinha que ter alguma ideia para negócio próprio. Chegando em casa, guardei minhas compras arrumei o apartamento e sai um pouco mais cedo para faculdade. Como hoje era sexta Camila também chegaria mais cedo. Ao chegar no nosso centro, mais precisamente na cantina vi Camila sentada num banco conversando animadamente com outra pessoa.   
\- O que temos para hoje? - Falei de repente me jogando do lado desocupado dela e de quebra a assustando. Cai na gargalhada quando ela quase caiu do banco e vi que a amiga dela teve a mesma reação de risos.  
\- Você quer me matar do coração? - Perguntou socando meu ombro.  
\- Não, só deixar você um pouquinho mais esperta mesmo. – Falei rindo.  
\- Você tem ficado muito engraçadinha ultimamente. – Falou emburrada comigo.  
\- Porque você está emburrada? - Perguntei olhando para cara dela sem entender.  
\- Helena, você quase me matou de coração, como você queria que eu ficasse? - Perguntou tentando ficar séria, porém eu vi um traço de sorriso em seu rosto.  
\- Ok, desculpe por isso. – Falei erguendo as mãos em sinal de desistência. – Não vai me apresentar sua amiga. – Falei apontado para menina do outro lado dela observando nossa conversa.  
\- Ata, Helena essa é a Alex. Conheci ela ontem na aula de Empreendedorismo. – Ela falou apontado para menina. – Alex essa é minha amiga Helena.  
Estendi minha mão para a moça cumprimentando-a.  
\- Prazer Alex.  
\- O prazer é meu Helena. – Ela disse com o sorriso fácil.  
\- Então, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – Perguntei apenas por educação mesmo.  
\- A Alex estava me falando de algumas matérias que ela já fez, ela faz o mesmo curso que a gente. – Camila falou olhando pra mim.  
\- Hum, entendi. Como estão na matéria? – Perguntei me referindo a matéria de Empreendedorismo que a Camila estava fazendo como optativa, enquanto eu estava fazendo cálculo II que ela não tinha passado na I.  
\- Estamos indo bem, agora só falta um trabalho para entregar e depois encera o semestre. – Camila falou empolgada com a ideia das férias se aproximando.  
\- Que bom. Já sabem o que vão pegar no próximo semestre? – Perguntei me envolvendo no assunto delas.  
\- Eu com certeza vou pegar intermediaria II, o resto ainda não sei. – Foi Alex quem se pronunciou primeiro. Logo em seguida Camila deu de ombros e falou que não fazia ideia do que pegar.  
\- Isso eu já esperava Mila. – Falei usando o apelido que me referia de vez em quando a ela, depois me virei para falar com Alex. – É a primeira vez que vai fazer essa matéria?  
\- Não, já tentei duas vezes antes, só que não levei muito a sério e tem que estudar com Denizar. – Falou meio envergonhada e se referindo ao professor da matéria.  
\- Ele cobra muito? – Perguntei para aproveitar o conhecimento dela e levar de boa a matéria.  
\- Ele dá muito exercício e cobra tudo na prova.  
\- Teremos que fazer os exercícios então. – Falei pensando que talvez o meu tempo vago viria a calhar agora. – Vocês vão para sala agora?  
\- Daqui a pouco, eu quero comer alguma coisa antes. – Alex falou com um sorriso e já se levantando pra ir na cantina.  
\- Eu vou com você. – Falei também me levantando. – Quer alguma coisa também Mila? – Perguntei me virando para a Camila.  
\- Só um suco. – Falou comigo mais prestando atenção no celular. Sai balançando a cabeça.  
\- Ela sempre troca a gente pelo celular? – Perguntou se virando pra mim.  
\- Sempre. – Falei rindo. Nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar para a cantina. Enquanto andávamos comecei a olhar realmente para Alex. Ela era linda. Cabelos escuros com algumas mechas com tom de mel e na altura dos ombros. Olhando de perto eu podia ver as leves sardas na pele mais clara, denunciando que ela quase não pegava sol. Usava um óculo pequeno sobre os olhos claros que eu ainda não tinha decidido se era verde ou azul. Mais ou menos da minha altura ela andava com calma e graciosidade que teria feito Amanda se orgulhar. Mais o que tinha realmente me chamado atenção era seu sorriso, perfeito e honesto, daqueles que chegavam aos olhos. Depois de tanto tempo tendo trabalhado como espiã tinha aprendido como os olhos e um sorriso pode transmitir a ideia de honestidade ou mentiras. O de Alex transmitia uma energia boa, como se fosse destinado a levar paz para aqueles que era destinado.  
\- Você não está realmente prestando atenção em mim né? – Perguntou e notei pela primeira vez que estávamos paradas de frente pro caixa da cantina e ela tinha me pego olhando pra ela.  
\- Desculpe. O que você disse? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar meu embaraço. Ótimo, anos de espionagem e eu tinha ficado embaraçado olhando pra uma moça bonita, realmente ótimo.  
\- Perguntei o que você vai querer. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo sem demonstrar que tinha se importado com meu flagra.  
Compramos nossos lanches e voltamos pro banco. Após lancharmos, fomos para o nosso centro. Quando chegamos lá Camila e eu fomos pra nossa sala e Alex pra dela. A aula foi normal e terminou mais cedo e por voltas da 21:00hs nós já estávamos saindo da sala. Peguei minha moto e fui devagar com a Camila até o ponto.  
\- Acho que essa foi a última aula né. – Falei enquanto esperávamos o ônibus dela como fazíamos todos os dias.  
\- Foi, quanto tirou na prova? – Perguntou escorando na minha moto também.  
\- Nove, e você?  
\- Oito e meio. Você não disse o que achou da Alex. – Ela falou com um sorriso por ter tirado uma boa nota na prova.  
\- Não tem muito para achar, falei com ela muito rápido, mas ela parece ser gente boa. – Falei já me ajeitando, pois, o ônibus dela já estava vindo. – A gente se fala no final de semana. – Falei me despedindo dela, ela me abraçou e foi pegar o ônibus enquanto me virei o fui para casa.  
O final de semana passou voando e a última semana de aula também passou bem rápido. Teríamos quinze dias de férias e eu aproveitaria para viajar um pouco, iria para a Austrália que era um dos lugares que eu ainda não conhecia. Hoje tinha sido o último dia de aula, enquanto eu tinha vindo na faculdade pegar apenas a minha prova de cálculo, Camila e Alex tinham vindo entregar o trabalho que tinham feito, agora eu esperava as duas num barzinho perto da faculdade.  
\- Espero que você tenha passado em cálculo. – Camila já chegou sentando e me mandando um beijo no ar.  
\- Boa noite Helena. – Alex me cumprimentou se aproximando para um abraço.  
\- Boa noite Alex, boa noite dona Camila. – Devolvi o cumprimento e a alfinetei com um sorriso.  
\- Boa noite nega.  
\- Vai ficar no suco hoje? – Perguntei só para ter certeza, afinal de contas eu sabia que ela não bebia.  
\- Sim, suco e o churrasco. – Ela falou sorrindo e pegando o celular.  
\- Já vai me trocar pelo celular. – Falei balançando a cabeça e ganhando um mostrar de língua. – Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu falaria que quem mostra língua pede beijo. – Alfinetei, ela caiu na gargalhada. Me voltei para a Alex que também ria da nossa palhaçada. – E você, me acompanha na cerveja ou vai de suco também?  
\- Te acompanho na cerveja e quero queijo para acompanhar.  
\- Sim senhora. – Falei já me virando para chamar o garçom.  
Pedi dois churrasquinhos, um suco e uma cerveja litrão. A noite passou assim entre uma cerveja e outra e muito papo rolando na mesa, em vários momentos eu fiquei apenas olhando as duas conversando.  
\- Você fala demais Helena. – Alex alfinetou em determinado momento da noite.  
\- Um pouquinho. – Ri acompanhando a brincadeira e virando o último gole da minha cerveja. – Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei, pois como eu estava de moto tinha que parar. Elas balançaram a cabeça dizendo que não e eu pedi ao garçom para fechar a conta. Quando ele voltou com a conta fechada paguei toda mesmo sob os protestos das meninas. – A próxima eu deixo vocês pagarem para mim.  
Ao deixarmos o bar nos despedimos de Camila que iria atravessar a rua para pegar o ônibus.  
\- Me manda mensagem quando chegar em casa ok. – Pedi dando um abraço nela e vendo-a atravessar no sinal aberto para pedestres. Me virei para a Alex.  
\- Onde você mora? – Perguntei.  
\- Nos Glades, porquê? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim.  
\- Eu moro lá perto, quer uma carona? Te deixo em casa. – Ofereci.  
\- Não vai te atrapalhar? – Ela perguntou ainda em dúvida.  
\- Não, é perto de onde moro. Vamos. – Me virei para pegar a moto. Tirei um capacete extra do compartimento da moto e entreguei a ela. – Tem medo de andar de moto?  
\- Não. – Ela disse pegando o capacete e subindo na moto como eu havia feito.  
Fui o mais devagar possível e deixei ela em casa.  
\- Nos vemos qualquer dia desses. – Falei me despedindo.  
\- Nos vemos sim. Obrigada pela noite, foi incrível. – Ela disse me agradecendo e deixando um beijo no meu rosto.  
Virei a moto e segui para casa, precisava arrumar minhas coisas para a viagem no dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo e cuidem-se.


	6. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos explorando o passado e conhecemos um novo companheiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqueles que estão lendo, meu muito obrigada.  
> Caso queiram deixar um comentário deixaria essa autora muito feliz.

Austrália...

Quando cheguei no aeroporto não pude deixar de pensar em Don, ele sempre desejou conhecer o país e eu vivia dizendo a ele que quando as coisas acalmassem nós conheceríamos o lugar, só que as coisas nunca acalmaram e não pude realizar o sonho dele, esse era um dos meus muitos arrependimentos.

Saindo do aeroporto peguei um táxi e entreguei o endereço ao motorista, em menos de trinta minutos eu estava fazendo o check-in no hotel e pegando as chaves do quarto onde eu passaria por volta de uma semana. Como já era noite decidi descansar um pouco e deixar para conhecer a capital no dia seguinte. Pedi o jantar e uma garrafa de whisky, pois essa noite eu brindaria a um velho amigo, essa noite eu me permitiria fazer o que eu vivia evitando a tanto tempo: pensar em um dos meus, pensar em uma das pessoas que se tornara da família.

Tomei um banho, jantei e logo após me sentei na sacada do quarto com a garrafa na mão.

\- Um brinde a você, velho amigo. – Ergui a garrafa para o alto e virei o primeiro gole da noite.

**_Dez anos antes..._ **

_Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão com Alejandro, após o acontecido no Canada ele não me deixou sair em missão sozinha e isso estava me enlouquecendo._

"- Você tem que entender que isso é para o seu próprio bem. – Falou em uma das infindáveis tardes em que passamos juntos na última missão.

\- E você precisa entender que eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha. – Falei rebatendo como em todas as outras vezes.

\- Você quase morreu no Canada. – Falou contrariado.

\- Aquilo não vai mais acontecer. Eu me distrair em deixar Alice segura, já disse que isso não vai mais acontecer.

\- É exatamente isso que eu quero evitar. Que você se distrai toda vez. – Ele já estava possesso nessa hora. Nós já tínhamos tido essa conversa inúmeras vezes nos últimos três meses.

\- Você quer que eu lidere essa equipe, você quer que eu monte essa equipe, se você quer que isso dê certo vai ter que me deixar lidar com isso. Eu preciso aprender a trabalhar com eles, e com você restringindo minhas missões e me arrastando com você para cada canto não me deixando treinar com Alice não está ajudando."

_Depois dessa conversa eu sai do quarto batendo a porta e não olhando para trás. E agora estou eu aqui de pé olhando para um dos tatames em que Alice estava treinando, pelo canto do olho vi Amanda se aproximar de mim._

_\- Como ela tem se saído nos treinos? – Perguntei com real interesse._

_\- Se Alejandro não te arrastasse para cada reunião diplomata que ele tem você saberia. – Ela falou rindo da situação. Então ela tinha conversado com ele antes de vim até mim._

_\- Já estou quase mandando-o para o inferno, se eu tiver que sair em mais uma dessas missões com ele eu mesma corto meus pulsos. – Falei revirando os olhos._

_\- Bem acho que ele já entendeu isso. – Ela falou ficando séria e desviando o olhar para Alice abaixo. – Ela está se saindo bem, tem levado os treinos a sério e aprende rápido. É uma boa aluna, quase tão boa quanto você. – Ela falou e não pude distinguir a emoção que passou em sua voz e em seu olhar._

_\- Ela está pronta para sair em missões? E o que Alejandro entendeu? – Perguntei me virando completamente para ela._

_\- Ele vai mandar você em uma nova missão, aparentemente Jimmy encontrou o aprendiz dele. E em relação a Alice estar pronta, apesar se estar se saindo bem eu ficaria mais tranquila se ela treinasse mais, só que Alejandro quer que vocês duas vão até o hacker._

_Apenas me limitei a assentir para as palavras dela e sai caminhando em direção ao tatame. Fazia sentido Alejandro mandar as duas para isso, se o novo cara visse que já temos alguém no projeto isso ajudaria muito para aceitação._

_\- Você está abrindo muito a sua guarda na esquerda. – Falei chegando perto onde ela treinava com um outro cadente a tempo de vê-la levando um golpe que a levou ao chão. Alguns dos formandos das academias da CIA e do FBI passavam um tempo conosco treinado e tendo algumas missões extracurriculares._

_\- Nossa olha só quem me deu a honra de sua presença. – Rebateu minha fala já se levantando do chão. – Não sabia que iniciantes tinha a honra de uma visita de alguém do seu nível. – Falou de forma irônica._

_Dirigi um olhar dispensando o garoto e tomando o lugar dele no tatame._

_\- Vamos ver o que você tem aprendido. – Falei tirando a jaqueta e jogando no chão ao meu lado._

_\- Sabe que isso não é maneira de cumprimentar alguém não sabe? – Falou de forma indignada me olhando enquanto eu entrava em posição de combate._

_\- Vai continuar enrolando ou vai fazer alguma coisa? Não temos o dia todo. – Falei circulando-a._

_\- Você fala como se tivéssemos marcado alguma coisa._

_\- Quem sabe, dependendo de como se sair aqui eu te pago o jantar._

_\- Você sabe como convencer alguém._

_\- É um dom. - Falei rindo._

_Ela me atacou de surpresa tentando me pegar desprevenida. Ela tinha começado a entender as coisas. Tinha ficado mais rápida e mais forte. Os golpes dela tinham precisão e ela ficaria muito boa um dia. Trocamos alguns golpes e no decorrer da luta fui mostrando as brechas que ela deixava e o que poderia fazer para que pudesse trabalhar para não as deixar. Ficamos nisso por volta de duas horas, paramos quando vi que ela já estava cansada demais para continuar de pé._

_\- Você tem melhorado muito deste a última vez que nos vemos. – Falei elogiando o progresso que ela havia feito._

_\- Os quase três meses atrás? – Ela perguntou alfinetando._

_\- Desculpe por isso. Eu realmente não tive escolha. – Falei olhando para ela com carinho. No decorrer dos últimos meses eu havia me aproximado bastante dela, já chegamos a ficar até madrugada conversando no meu quarto ou no dela._

_\- Eu sei. Que bom que está de volta. – Falou batendo o ombro dela no meu com um sorriso no rosto._

_\- Obrigada, é bom estar de volta. Hoje à noite nós vamos sair para jantar, só nos duas, vamos colocar a conversa em dia. E vou aproveitar pra te passar algumas coisas da nossa missão._

_\- Nós temos uma missão? Eu vou sair em missão? – Ela falou se levantando empolgada._

_\- Temos. Assim como Amanda, Jimmy também escolheu um aprendiz. E amanhã nós vamos busca-lo. É melhor ir tomar um banho, sairemos em uma hora._

_Deixei uma Alice extremamente animada para trás e fui atrás de Alejandro para saber o que iria encarar amanhã. Chegando ao escritório dele bati na porta e fiquei esperando que ele dissesse para entrar._

_\- Pode entrar. - Ouvi a voz abafada do outro lado da porta._

_\- Está podendo falar? - Perguntei colocando apenas minha cabeça do lado de dentro da porta. Vi ele assentindo com a cabeça e adentrei no escritório. - Amanda me falou que tem uma missão para mim. - Fui direto ao assunto._

_\- Direta como sempre. - Ele falou se ajeitando na cadeira. - Jimmy tem alguém em vista. - Falou direto._

_\- Amanda me disse. Você quer que eu vá atrás dele certo?_

_\- Quero. - Alejandro se levantou e veio até mim com uma pasta na mão. - Quero que vá até lá, o convença a vir com vocês e volte para casa sem se machucar dessa vez._

_\- Já te disse que aquele caso foi uma exceção. - Revirei os olhos com a observação dele._

_\- É você disse. Olhe eu sei que isso é novidade para você. - Disse de forma mais suave e colocando a mão no meu ombro._

_\- É complicado me acostumar com uma equipe. Eu sempre trabalhei sozinha ou no máximo com algum de vocês de vez enquanto. Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso Alejandro. - Falei sendo sincera pela primeira vez sobre essa equipe. - Serão quatro pessoas sobre a minha proteção, eu vou entrar em uma missão e não vou poder me preocupar em somente em me tirar de lá, vou ter que me preocupar em tirar mais quatro pessoas e eu não estou preparada para isso. Eu sei que você quer que eu lidere essa nova geração da E.L.I.T.E. mas eu não estou pronta ainda._

_\- Se eu não tivesse certeza que você está preparada eu não te daria esse desafio minha filha. - Falou com um sorriso seguro do que estava falando. - Eu sei que vai conseguir, sei que vai protege-los, só precisa se acostumar a não fazer tudo sozinha, precisa aprender a confiar nos seus companheiros. Isso leva tempo, Alice só está indo com você porque é apenas uma missão simples. Sei que quando foi buscá-la as coisas saíram do controle, mas dessa vez tenho certeza que vão correr tudo bem. E algum dia você será muito melhor do que eu, algum dia sua equipe vai ser muito melhor do que a minha._

_\- Você realmente acha isso? - Perguntei em dúvida, eu sabia que ele acreditava em mim mais ao ponto de achar que eu seria melhor que ele em algum dia era demais para minha imaginação. Como para confirmar suas palavras ele apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e me puxou para um abraço._

_\- Apenas tome cuidado lá ok. Não suportaria perder você. - Disse abraçado a mim._

_\- Pode deixar. - Falei sorrindo e aproveitando mais um pouco do abraço dele._

_Uma hora mais tarde Alice e eu estávamos saindo para jantar em um restaurante não muito longe da base._

_\- Então eu vou mesmo com você amanhã? - Alice quebrou o silencio que era preenchido apenas pelas músicas que tocavam pela rádio._

_\- Sim, só se você quiser. - Respondi me virando para olhar para ela. - Sei que você tem pouco tempo nisso, talvez não se sinta preparada para encarar uma missão agora. - Falei de forma mais suave possível, não queria que ela achasse que era eu que não queria que ela fosse._

_\- Eu sei que não tenho experiência ainda, sei que ainda tenho muita coisa para aprender, mais se eu não começar nunca vou aprender. Sei que você quer me proteger, sei que não quer que eu me machuque mais eu também não quero que você se machuque. - Ela falou com uma sinceridade e compreensão que eu não esperava._

_\- Você está preocupada comigo? - Levei um tempo para assemelhar essa informação._

_\- Não precisa parecer tão surpresa. - Ela falou rindo da minha cara meia embasbacada. - No Canada você salvou a minha vida e eu nunca te agradeci por isso. Agora quem quer te proteger sou eu. - Falou com um sorriso confiante._

_\- Não precisa me agradecer por isso Alice. E no final das contas você ajudou muito. - Falei vendo-a balançar a cabeça negativamente e mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Eu sabia que ela não mudaria de ideia, ela queria me proteger e isso mexeu com alguma coisa dentro do meu peito._

_Seguimos o restante do caminho em silencio, vez ou outra Alice começava a cantar alguma música que passava no rádio e eu acabava acompanhando-a. Ela era tão inocente, tão gentil e altruísta que eu me peguei pensando que o que quer que acontecesse daqui para frente eu a protegeria até mesmo com a minha vida se fosse preciso. Fiquei imaginando em que momento aquela garota tinha conquistado um espaço no meu peito, mais ali estava ela sentada ao meu lado rindo e me fazendo sentir algo bom. Talvez era assim que Alejandro se sentia em relação a equipe que ele montou, talvez era essa sensação de felicidade, segurança e família que os fazia cuidar um do outro. Se fosse isso, eu queria para mim. Eu queria a sensação de pertencer a um lugar, a uma família._

_\- Em que mundo você está? - Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos e só então percebi que tinha estacionado ao lado do restaurante onde iriamos, percebi que havia feito todo o trajeto de forma automática._

_\- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - falei me virando para ela e vendo que a expressão de seu rosto ficou mais séria, talvez refletindo a minha própria. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei. - A missão de amanhã provavelmente será bem simples, nada muito complicado nem com muitas surpresas. Mais se algo der errado lá, não quero que se arrisque por mim. - Vi que ela iria argumentar e levantei a mão pedindo que ele esperasse eu terminar. - Eu sei que quer me proteger e isso significou muito para mim, mais o que você tem que entender é que você está treinando a apenas alguns meses enquanto eu estou nisso a alguns anos. Eu vou contar com você lá, e com o tempo vou confiar minha vida em suas mãos. Mais para isso você precisa seguir os meus comandos ok? Precisa confiar em mim._

_\- Ok, eu vou confiar em você. Só me deixe ajudar tá bem._

_\- Algo me diz que você vai me ajudar muito. - Falei rindo e saindo do carro para o restaurante._

_A noite foi tranquila. Alice era uma ótima companhia, conversamos sobre inúmeras coisas, ela me contou como estava indo a vida dela e da avó por aqui e me bombardeou com perguntas sobre algumas missões que eu já tinha feito. Por volta das 10:00hs p.m. voltamos para casa, pois sairíamos cedo no dia seguinte._

_A manhã seguinte começou de forma tranquila e normal. Me levantei mais cedo que o habitual para preparar as últimas coisas referentes a missão, terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e coloquei no carro. Agora eu estava indo para o quarto de Alice para ver se estava tudo pronto, acabei encontrando com ela no meio do corredor já saindo com suas malas feitas._

_\- Bom dia! - Cumprimentei olhando para as bolsas dela._

_\- Bom dia! - Ela respondeu com um sorriso de animação no rosto. - Acha que eu peguei coisas demais? - Ela perguntou seguindo o meu olhar em direção as coisas dela._

_\- Não, tudo bem. Assim passaremos como turistas facilmente. Não esqueceu de nada né?_

_\- Não, Amanda me ajudou a fazer as malas ontem depois que chegamos._

_\- Ok, vou apenas pegar o arquivo do cara que vamos encontrar. Me espere no carro. - Dei meia volta e me encaminhei para a sala de conferencia. Chegando lá Jimmy já me esperava com o seu inseparável computador e seu café._

_\- Bom dia flor do dia. - Disse ele se levantando e vindo em minha direção para um abraço. Jimmy era o cara que trazia a diversão para o banker. Até hoje nos dois pregávamos alguma peça por aí. Às vezes eu tinha dúvida de quem era mais novo: ele ou eu._

_\- Bom dia! - Retribuí o abraço e o sorriso caloroso. - O que tem para mim?_

_\- Tão direta como sempre. Porque tinha que puxar tantas coisas do mal-humorado do Alejandro. - Se virou balançando a cabeça negativamente e pegando a pasta para me entregar._

_\- Talvez por ser ele quem me treinou. - Falei debochando da cara dele. - Alguma dica sobre como agir como o nosso possível mais novo integrante?_

_\- Só não o mate. - Falou e revirei os olhos para a alfinetada. - Na pasta tem as informações suficientes sobre ele. Ele parece ser um bom garoto. Tenha paciência. E se precisar de qualquer outra coisa eu estarei aqui._

_\- Eu vou tentar ser paciente, mas não prometo nada. - Falei rindo. - Vou traze-lo para você. Obrigada por tudo. - Falei já me virando para ir embora._

_\- Selene. - Jimmy me chamou e olhei apenas por cima do ombro. - Tome cuidado ok. Volte para casa segura, todos vocês._

_\- Iremos votar. Obrigada. - Falei segura do que falava e feliz pela preocupação._

_A viagem do banker até o aeroporto particular onde encontraríamos James não levou meia hora. Chegando lá fomos direto para o jato e partimos logo em seguida, depois que já estamos no ar eu sai da cabine do piloto e me juntei a Alice que estava olhando para o arquivo do nosso sujeito._

_\- Então, o que descobriu sobre ele? - Perguntei me sentando ao lado dela._

_\- Ele parece ser um cara legal. - Falou simplesmente dando de ombros._

_\- Foi exatamente o que Jimmy falou. Posso ver? - Perguntei me referindo ao arquivo. Ela deslizou-o em minha direção e eu peguei para ler pela primeira vez._

_Dominic Camber, mais conhecido como Don, nascido e criado em Lawrence, Kansas, tinha 22 anos, era um perfeito nerd, pela foto que estava no arquivo podia ver que o corpo era bem definido, tinha os cabelos cor de areia, olhos azuis, usava óculos e tinha cerca de 1,75m. Era capaz de chamar atenção de qualquer pessoa, mas o garoto vivia enfurnado nos livros estudando. Filho único de uma família onde o pai trabalhava como gerente de banco e a mãe professora de crianças no ensino fundamental, foi criado com uma boa educação e ganhou bolsas para 04 universidades, mas optou pela mais perto de casa. Um aluno dedicado e que se esforçava para tirar boas notas, isso até se tornar um Hacktivista. Depois disso se tornou um garoto rebelde e meio revoltado, entrava em sites de organizações fechadas e tornava público inúmeros projetos que acreditava que não deveriam ficar sem o conhecimento das pessoas. Foi preso a seis meses por invadir um sistema federal. Jimmy havia colocado no relatório que Don só havia sido descoberto por causa de um de seus colegas que acabou postando dados extremamente secretos e foi rastreado, depois do deslize acabou jogando toda culpa em cima do garoto, que como tinha os programas no computador foi preso e acusado de atentado federal._

_\- Não vai ser difícil convence-lo. - Falei após terminar de ler o arquivo e as anotações de Jimmy._

_\- Porque? - Alice perguntou interessada._

_\- O garoto está preso. Se oferecermos liberdade, ele não deve pensar duas vezes._

_\- Certo, faz sentido. Mas ele foi preso por invadir um sistema federal, o que garante que quando ele estiver conosco não faça novamente? Afinal de contas ele vai ter acesso ilimitado. Temos tudo nos nossos sistemas, se isso cair nas mãos erradas pode acabar com a vida de muita gente. - Sorri com o ponto de vista dela. Ela estava começando a ver as coisas como realmente eram._

_\- Não temos garantias. Do mesmo jeito que nós não tínhamos quando levamos você, você poderia ter roubado todas as informações e fugido._

_\- Eu poderia me ofender com essa sua observação sabia. - Ela me olhou indignada. - Se não fizesse tão sentindo e se eu não tivesse feito a mesma coisa com o Don. - Falou balançando a cabeça. Precisaríamos confiar uns nos outros se queríamos que tudo isso desse certo. Alice tinha sido o primeiro passo, agora vinha o segundo._

_\- Você deveria dormir um pouco, daqui a pouco chegaremos a Dakota e iremos direto para a prisão onde Dominic está. - Falei levantando e pegando um cobertor para ela._

_\- Você deveria fazer a mesma coisa. - Ela argumentou, apenas olhei para ela e voltei para a cabine._

_Poucas horas depois estávamos saindo do avião e indo direto para o hotel. Pedimos dois quartos, um para James e o outro para mim e Alice. Fizemos o registro e subimos direto para o meu quarto._

_\- Você já conseguiu o carro James? - Perguntei assim que entramos._

_\- Sim minha menina. Já temos um carro a sua disposição. - Ele respondeu._

_\- Ótimo. Saímos um uma hora._

_Uma hora depois saímos em direção à prisão. Após usar identidades que nos vinculava ao FBI, Alice e eu conseguimos entrar para falar com o rapaz._

_\- Como iremos abordar ele? - Alice perguntou um pouco nervosa._

_\- Não sei. É você que vai fazer isso mesmo. - Falei dando de ombros._

_\- O quê? Como assim? - Ela perguntou estacando no lugar._

_\- Vai dar tudo certo, eu estarei do seu lado. Você só precisa mostrar as opções que ele tem. - Falei colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela e continuando o caminho._

_\- Como você deixa para me dizer isso praticamente em cima da hora? Eu não estava esperando por isso. - Falou apontando o dedo para mim com raiva._

_\- Veja isso como parte do seu treinamento. - Vi que ela iria argumentar só que já havíamos chagado na sala onde, segundo o agente penitenciário que nos guiava Dominic estaria nos esperando._

_\- Vocês têm cerca de 30 minutos com ele, e serão acompanhadas por um policial. - Falou o agente penitenciário._

_\- Não será preciso. Podem se retirar. - Falei de formar firme e com olhar que não aceiraria questionamentos._

_\- Como quiserem. - Falou dando de ombros e se virando para sair._

_Quando entramos na sala nos deparamos com um rapaz abatido e de cabeça baixa. Pela situação física do garoto ele andou apanhando, tinha alguns hematomas e cortes espalhados pelo rosto e braços, isso apenas nas partes expostas, eu não duvidava que ele teria mais hematomas espalhados pelo corpo._

_\- Dominic Camber? - Perguntei com um tom de voz mais ameno, ele confirmou com a cabeça e me olhou de cima a baixo. - Eu sou Diana Ross e essa é Annie Lennox. - Me apresentei e puxei uma cadeira para sentar._

_\- São seus nomes de verdade? - Ele questionou imparcial._

_\- Não sei, talvez. - Falei com um sorriso frio._

_\- O que vocês querem de mim? Eu já disse tudo que sabia._

_\- Não viemos interrogar você Dominic. - Me virei para Alice e acenei com a cabeça, ela me olhou com raiva novamente mais se virou para conversar com ele._

_\- Nós viemos ajuda-lo Dominic, mas você precisa querer ser ajudado. - Ela falou de forma gentil._

_\- Por favor me chame apenas de Don. Vocês não podem me ajudar, eu sou culpado. Invadi o sistema do FBI. - Falou abaixando a cabeça._

_\- Você se arrepende Don? - Ela perguntou e procurou o olhar dele._

_\- Não. - Ele sustentou o olhar._

_\- Porque não? - Ela continuou._

_\- Porque as pessoas lá de cima acham que são deuses. Acham que podem tomar todas as decisões. Acham que podem nos deixar no escuro. Todos temos o direito de informação. - Ele falou seguro._

_\- Talvez sim. Mais isso pode ser aplicado a empresas ou outros. Mais organizações federais tem os seus motivos para continuar nas sombras. O fato das pessoas saberem que FBI, CIA, NASA e o que for existe é uma coisa. Mais se as pessoas comuns souberam de tudo, isso pode significar a vida delas ou de outras pessoas. Pessoas inocentes que podem ser pegas no meio do fogo cruzado. Se escondem informações é porque precisam. Pode imaginar quantas pessoas teriam morrido se os arquivos que você invadiu parasse nas mãos erradas? Já imaginou que isso poderia começar uma guerra? - Em momento algum ela havia desviado o olhar do olhar dele, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Alice iria longe nessa vida._

_\- Não, não posso. - Don abaixou a cabeça e pude ver lagrimas em seus olhos. - Eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria ter informações. Quando vi no que estávamos nos metendo eu parei na hora. Por favor me diz que ninguém se machucou. - Eu via suplica em seus olhos._

_\- Não Don, ninguém se machucou. Nenhuma informação sigilosa foi exposta. - Alice disse tocando as mãos dele que estavam em cima da mesa. - Nós sabemos que você parou, sabemos que você quis proteger pessoas que você nem mesmo conhece e é por isso que estamos aqui. - Ele olhou sem entender de Alice para mim. Até que ela continuou. - Nós não somos do FBI, nós fazemos parte de uma organização que vai além das outras. Nós fazemos tudo para proteger pessoas inocentes. E isso vem antes mesmo de qualquer um de nós. E essas pessoas que estão a tanto tempo protegendo o mundo estão procurando por outros. Procurando por pessoas que podem vestir o manto que eles carregam a tanto tempo. E você despertou a atenção deles, por isso estamos aqui. Queremos oferecer a você a chance de realmente ajudar as pessoas, ajudar ainda mais. Não só dando informações a elas, informações essas que muitos escolhem nem mesmo ver. Queremos te dar a chance de salvar vidas. Podemos tirar você daqui te dar algo a mais pelo o que lutar. Estaria disposto a ouvi-los? Está disposto a nos ajudar? - Ela perguntou._

_Alice tinha os olhos cravados nos dele, ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo. Não precisaria de mais nada para fazê-lo aceitar, Jimmy não precisaria nem sequer se esforçar, ela tinha conseguido o que provavelmente eu não conseguiria. Afinal eu era muito melhor com lutas e armas._

_\- Porque eu? - E ali estava a pergunta que nem mesmo Alice saberia dar. Vi que ela desviou o olhar dele para mim pedindo ajuda._

_\- Porque você é um bom garoto Don. Você tem humanidade, se importa com os outros e precisamos disso, precisamos de alguém que seja nossa consciência, nossos olhos, nossa ponte. Você não deixou que aqueles arquivos vazassem, à uma linha muito tênue entre o certo e o errado, e você demonstrou que entende isso. Além é claro de ser muito bom no que faz, o sistema do FBI é um dos mais seguros e você entrou. Quer mais algum motivo? - Perguntei olhando para ele e me recostando na cadeira. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Então, está conosco nessa? - Perguntei já me levantando, Alice seguiu o meu exemplo._

_\- Sim. Se me derem a chance de ajudar as pessoas, eu quero. - Ele falou também se levantando._

_\- Ótimo, vamos tirar você daqui então. Só mais uma coisa. - Falei parando em frente a porta, vi que os dois me olharam curiosos. - Se sair da linha, se pensar em nós trair você não vai voltar para a prisão. Fui clara? - Falei e vi o garoto estremecer e assentir com a cabeça. Bati na porta para que o guarda abrisse e quando estava saindo pude ouvir Don falando com Alice._

_\- Um encanto de pessoa. - Ele disse e pude ouvir Alice tentando segurar o riso._

_\- Você se acostuma. Te esperamos lá fora. - Ela respondeu e seguiu atrás de mim. - E agora? - Perguntou quando me alcançou._

_\- Agora vou cuidar da transferência dele para o FBI e vamos para casa. Você foi muito bem lá. - Falei tocando a parte inferior do braço dela. Vi ela sorrindo._

_A transferência de Dominic foi efetuada com sucesso e menos de uma hora estamos indo em direção ao hotel onde estávamos hospedados._

_\- Eu vou poder me despedir da minha família? - Don falou pela primeira vez desde que saímos da prisão. Olhei para Alice que me desafiava a negar o pedido com o olhar._

_\- Sim, você vai poder se despedir da sua família, desde que não conte nada a eles e que vá acompanhado de Alice e James. - Respondi vendo o olhar satisfeito de Alice e sentindo o olhar de James nas minhas costas. - Iremos apenas passar no hotel primeiro._

_Vi os três concordando. Quando chegamos no hotel deixei os dois dentro do carro e sai sendo acompanhada de James._

_\- Qual a dúvida James? - Perguntei quando chegamos a porta do hotel e me virando para encara-lo._

_\- O que você está aprontando minha menina? - Ele me olhou de forma duvidosa._

_\- Nada. Porque você está tão assustado com o fato de eu ter deixado o garoto se despedir da família?_

_\- Não é por esse motivo. É pelo fato de você deixar os dois irem juntos sem a sua supervisão._

_\- Eu preciso começar a confiar neles James. Preciso saber se eles estarão mesmo dispostos a fazer isso. - Vi James assentir com a cabeça e se virar para leva-los a casa de Dominic._

_05 horas depois..._

_Já estávamos voltando para Nova York, tudo tinha corrido bem. Dominic tinha se despedido da família dizendo que tinha tido a oportunidade de reparar seus erros e que tinha sido enviado para ajudar um centro comunitário. Alice tinha aprendido mais algumas coisas nessa pequena missão e agora Jimmy poderia treinar seu substituto. Até agora estávamos indo muito bem, três membros de cinco. Eu voltaria para casa e treinaria mais tempo com Alice e Don, provavelmente sairíamos em pequenas missões apenas para aquecer a equipe._

_Alice e Don estavam em um canto do jato jogando xadrez e ela contava algumas coisas de como era a E.L.I.T.E. quando meu telefone tocou, atendi vendo no visor que se tratava de Alejandro. De início estranhei, pois havia mandado uma mensagem para ele informando que já estávamos voltando._

_\- Alô. - Atendi no quarto toque._

_\- Selene? - Tinha algo errado._

_\- O que aconteceu Alejandro? - Perguntei sem rodeios e ouvi a respiração cansada dele do outro lado._

_\- Henry quer que você recrute um rapaz. - Pude distinguir um misto de emoções na voz dele, que iam de irritação a pesar, fiquei sem saber o porquê até ele disser para onde eu deveria ir. - Ele está em Los Angeles. - Eu travei, agora entendia a dúvida em sua voz._

_\- Desculpe. Onde? - Falei com a esperança de ter ouvido errado, nessa hora Alice se virou para mim com questionamento no olhar, minha voz tinha fraquejado._

_\- Eu sei que não vai ser fácil para você, mais Henry fez a escolha dele. É só você me dizer que não irá, que não quer voltar lá e nós vamos entender. Eu mando Amanda e Jason atrás do rapaz. - Ele estava aflito._

_\- Eles estão em missão fora do país. Amanda me disse que eles sairiam ainda hoje. Me passe os dados dele, informarei a James a mudança de destino. - Pedi forçando minha voz. Isso era uma missão, uma missão como outra qualquer. Não importava o destino._

_\- Selene... - Ele começou a disser._

_\- Está tudo bem Alejandro. Acho que já está na hora de voltar para casa. - Falei desligando a ligação e me levantando para ir até a cabine onde James estava._

_\- Mudança de destino James, nós iremos para Los Angeles, temos um novo possível integrante. - Falei apenas colocando a cabeça para dentro da cabine, vi James se voltar para mim com uma rapidez surpreendente._

_\- Você tem certeza minha menina? - Perguntou preocupado._

_\- Sim. - Forcei um sorriso e voltei para a poltrona onde estava sentada para ver o que eles tinham para mim agora. Liguei o computador e vi o arquivo que Henry havia enviado, o único problema era que o arquivo estava em branco. Os únicos dados nele eram o nome e onde eu o encontraria. Revirei os olhos para isso, já não me bastava ter que ir a Los Angeles, eu teria que procurar por um lutador clandestino. Isso não daria certo, essa era a única certeza que eu tinha. Além é claro que eu não queria voltar para casa._


	7. Capitulo VI

_Não havia imaginado que voltaria para Los Angeles tão cedo, ainda mais em uma missão de recrutamento._

_\- Porque mudamos a direção? - Alice perguntou vindo até mim._

_\- Alejandro ligou. - Falei distante._

_\- Eu percebi. - Alice retrucou. - O que ele disse?_

_\- Henry encontrou alguém. - Falei sem realmente prestar atenção, meus pensamentos estavam se voltando a tudo que tinha acontecido. Balancei a cabeça tentando manter o foco._

_\- Ok, tem algo errado com você. - Alice parou na minha frente e colocou as mãos em meus ombros. - O que foi?_

_\- Nada, não é nada. - Falei tentando passar alguma confiança a ela._

_\- Esse será o quarto integrante? - Don perguntou de repente e eu tive a vontade de beijá-lo, pois Alice voltou sua atenção para ele._

_\- Sim. - Responde direta._

_\- O que sabemos sobre ele? - Foi a vez de Alice perguntar, esquecendo o assunto anterior._

_\- Nada. - Ela me olhou espantada. - A não ser um nome e o que faz da vida. - Completei vendo-a se encostar no minibar do jato._

_\- Ah não. O que teremos agora? Eles estão se saindo ótimos nessas escolhas. Já temos uma ex-ladra – disse apontando para si mesma e logo após se voltou para Don. - E um cara que gosta de hackear o governo, nada pessoal – Ela emendou quando ele olhou meio indignado para ela._

_\- Ele é um lutador clandestino. - Falei antes que os dois começassem a discutir._

_\- Hum. - Foi tudo o que Alice disse antes de se virar e voltar para a poltrona onde estava sentada antes._

_\- Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? - Don perguntou indo atrás dela._

_\- Eu conheço Selene o suficiente pra saber que ela não vai me falar nada agora. - Falou voltando ao jogo. - Você vem? - Perguntou a Dominic após fazer um movimento no tabuleiro. Don apenas olhou de mim para ela e foi se juntar a ela._

_Agradeci por eles terem me deixado em paz. Fui para junto de uma das janelas e fiquei olhando a vista que se passava do lado de fora. Algum tempo depois pude ver a cidade dos anjos se aproximando, um misto de emoções tomou conta de mim e eu me peguei pensando nos anos antes de ter ido morar com Alejandro. Quantas noites eu dormi naquelas ruas? Por quantas vezes eu via as pessoas passando por mim sem realmente me verem? Algumas coisas deveriam ficar no passado, algumas coisas nunca deveriam ser lembradas, por mais que fizessem parte de quem somos, por mais que isso nos moldasse e nos tornassem quem somos. Algumas coisas são simplesmente dolorosas demais para de lembrar. Fui tirada das minhas divagações pelo grito de comemoração de Alice._

_\- Eu disse que venceria. - Ela falou se levantando e dançando em volta da mesa. De onde eu estava pude ver o sorriso de Don, ele tinha deixado ela ganhar eu tinha certeza disso, mas não seria eu a estragar a felicidade dela. Me levantei e fui me juntar a James na cabine._

_\- Tudo bem minha menina? - James perguntou assim que eu entrei._

_\- Não. - Falei suspirando e me sentado ao lado dele. - Não está nada bem James. A última coisa que eu queria era voltar para essa cidade infernal. - Falei me rendendo pela primeira vez, senti meus olhos arderem e lutei contra as lágrimas que eu sabia que não parariam se eu começasse a chorar_ _._

_\- Quando foi a última vez que se permitiu pensar realmente nela? - James perguntou com carinho, ele sabia da minha história, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido._

_\- É para realmente responder? - Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e vendo o olhar dele. - Ok. Eu não sei, talvez anos, não me permito pensar em nada além dos sonhos que me atormentam. - Me virei para frente cortando qualquer tipo de comentário que ele poderia fazer._

_Cerca de duas horas depois havíamos pousado o jato e dado entrada em um hotel qualquer. Durante todo o percurso pude ver como a cidade havia mudado, novos prédios, novas lojas, mas a mesma agitação de sempre._

_\- O que vamos fazer agora? - Alice perguntou quando entramos no quarto e se jogou no sofá. Tínhamos pedido uma acomodação na cobertura onde tinha quartos individuais e uma sala comum._

_\- Vamos ver se encontramos o nosso garoto problema. - Respondi a Alice e me voltei para James._

_\- Vou descer e arrumar um carro pra nós. - James falou e se retirou do quarto._

_\- Eu vou tomar um banho. Comportem-se. - Sai da sala e fui para um banho. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa mais fresca. Quando sai James já tinha voltado com as chaves do carro e me esperava._

_\- Para onde vamos? - James perguntou já se levantando, Alice e Don seguiram o exemplo dele e todos me encararam._

_\- Vamos para a lanchonete onde podemos encontrar o Sr. Carter. - Falei saindo e fui seguida por eles._

_A lanchonete onde Brian Carter trabalhava era uma lanchonete simples na esquina de uma das ruas mais movimentadas do centro. Como já era quase noite havia alguns clientes na loja, entramos pegamos uma mesa e esperamos ser atendidos. Poucos minutos depois vi um rapaz alto e forte vindo em nossa direção. Cabelos cor de areia, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada. À primeira vista parecia um bom rapaz, mas logo pude notar que ele era o típico garoto problema, postura rígida de quem vivia com a guarda alta pronto para o que acontecesse. Quando começou a atender a mesa pude ver que agia como um autêntico play boy. Então esse era o jogo dele, fingir ser quem não era, para a minha sorte nesse jogo dois poderiam jogar. Fizemos nossos pedidos e ele se retirou para atender outras mesas._

_\- Então como vamos aborda-lo? - Don perguntou enquanto olhava para a cozinha._

_\- Por enquanto de maneira nenhuma. - Assim que terminei de falar ganhei três pares de olhos voltados para a minha direção. - Ele não é como vocês dois._

_\- E o que isso quer dizer? - Alice perguntou quase indignada com a minha afirmação._

_\- Ele não está desesperado para deixar a vida que tem. - Os dois fecharam a cara. - Olhem para ele. Provavelmente trabalha apenas na parte da tarde e no quase noite. Pelo porte físico passa boa parte do tempo em uma academia, se for assim tenho quase certeza que tem algum tipo de extra lá. Ou trabalha como auxiliar ou é professor, nenhuma das duas alternativas me surpreenderia. E eu diria que ele é muito bom nas lutas._

_\- Porque acha isso? - Don perguntou chegando um pouco mais para frente de maneira que poderia ouvir tudo o que eu estava falando._

_\- Pelo leve mancar da perna esquerda, posso quase afirmar que houve uma luta na noite de ontem, mas ele não tem quase nenhum hematoma visível e o rosto está em perfeitas condições. - Assim que terminei de falar vi Brian vir em nossa direção com os nossos pedidos. Logo após ele sair de perto da nossa mesa alguém entrou na lanchonete e entregou um envelope para ele. - E aquele deve ser o pagamento._

_\- Ok, se ele gosta daqui como você pretende convence-lo? E não me diga que isso será meu trabalho, com esse aí tenho certeza que não vai funcionar. Ele faz mais o seu tipo. - Fingi não notar o tom maldoso que ela disse a última frase._

_\- Vamos conhece-lo primeiro. Depois vemos o que podemos fazer._

_Encerei o assunto e comecei a comer meu lanche. Ficamos por cerca de uma hora e meia na lanchonete, apenas conversando e prestando atenção no nosso mais novo problema._

_1 semana depois..._

_Depois de uma semana apenas observando os movimentos de Brian eu já estava incrivelmente irritada. Já não aguentava mais ficar nessa cidade bancando a babá de um cara que fazia sempre a mesma coisa, a essa altura eu já estava começando a acreditar que Henry tinha se enganado e que esse cara não era nada além de um trabalhador meio período e um frequentador fervoroso de academia. Na verdade, eu já estava duvidando de mim mesma._

_\- Você está com cara de quem vai esganar o primeiro que passar pela sua frente. - Alice comentou entrando na van onde estávamos estacionados à alguns metros da lanchonete. Me limitei a apenas ignorar seu comentário e continuei olhando para fora. - Sabe que não pode me ignorar pelo resto dessa missão não sabe? - Acabei bufando perante a persistência dela nesse assunto. Alice vinha me questionando frequentemente o porquê de eu estar tão aborrecida em estar em Los Angeles, pois segundo ela era uma das melhores cidades para se estar._

_\- Eu já disse que não é nada Alice._

_\- Você está abalada desde quando recebeu a notícia de que tínhamos que vir para cá. - Ela falou cruzando os braços e olhando para mim esperando uma reposta._

_\- Porque você quer tanto saber sobre isso? - Falei irritada me virando para ela e quase aumentando o tom de voz._

_\- Porque achei que éramos amigas. E é isso que amigos fazem: ajudam um ao outro quando precisam. - Ela respondeu sem se alterar, mas pude ver um traço de magoa nos olhos dela._

_\- Nós não teremos essa conversa Alice._

_\- Porque é tão difícil para você se abrir assim? Porque não pode confiar em mim? - Ela se levantou indignada e saiu da van batendo a porta. Fiquei apenas observando-a andar até a lanchonete e entrar._

_Sabia que não devia ter falado assim com ela. Ela estava apenas tentando se aproximar._

_Já tinha se passado cerca de cinco minutos que Alice havia saído da van, quando eu decidi ir atrás dela para conversar, tentar mostrar a ela que aquele assunto não nos levaria a nada a não ser me ferir ainda mais. Atravessei a rua em direção a lanchonete entrando e procurando Alice com o olhar, após uma boa olhada no interior da lanchonete percebi que ela não se encontrava lá, na hora estranhei o fato, ela tinha caminhado nessa direção, sai da lanchonete para procurar em volta, talvez ela tenha se desviado do caminho. Quando comecei a andar na calçada percebi uma movimentação estranha no beco ao lado. Como ainda era início de noite ninguém costumava ir ao beco e foi isso que me levou a ver o que estava acontecendo. Me aproximei o mais silenciosamente possível e sem que as pessoas que estavam lá me notassem, esperava ver algum casal tendo uma briga ou algum bêbado perdido no beco, ou até mesmo Alice socando alguma coisa para que passasse a vontade de me socar, entretanto para minha surpresa não era apenas Alice que estava ali, Brian também estava lá_

_\- O que vocês querem comigo? - Ouvi Brian perguntar alterado, pressionando Alice contra a parede._

_\- Não sei do que você está falando. - Alice tentou desconversar._

_\- Não pense que vocês me enganam. Eu percebi que você e aqueles outros estão me vigiando. O que vocês querem? - Perguntando novamente fazendo mais pressão fazendo com que Alice soltasse um suspiro de dor._

_\- Brian por favor, só me ouça ok? Podemos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas. - Alice tentou argumentar, mas ele não diminuiu a força, impedindo que ela se movimentasse. Quando vi que ela não iria conseguir se livrar dele decidi intervir._

_\- É melhor soltar a menina. - Falei entrando no beco e parando a uma certa distância deles._

_\- Resolveu sair das sombras. - Brian alfinetou olhando para mim sem soltar Alice no processo, percebi com esse comentário que ele já tinha me notado antes. Ele não era tão ruim assim._

_\- Eu já disse para soltá-la. - Falei novamente, mantendo minha voz baixa._

_\- E o que você vai fazer se eu não soltar? - Perguntou debochado._

_\- Você não vai querer saber. - Falei o mais sério possível. Durante todo esse tempo nunca deixei de ter um olho em Alice. Quando Brian se virou completamente para mim ela aproveitou a oportunidade e conseguiu atingi-lo e sair correndo em minha direção._

_\- Sua vadia. - Brian falou limpando o filete de sangue que caiu do queixo dele com o cruzado dela. Ele ameaçou vir para cima de Alice, mas impedi seu progresso me colocando em sua frente._

_\- Não queremos brigar Brian, apenas conversar. - Falei colocando as mãos na frente do corpo quando ele não recuou._

_\- Se você quisesse mesmo só conversar teria me abordado antes._

_\- Algo me diz que você não teria me ouvido de qualquer maneira. Podemos conversar agora? - Perguntei esperando que ele enfim tivesse se acalmado. Antes que ele me respondesse ele investiu contra mim mirando um golpe de baixo para cima que com certeza teria me nocauteado. - Sua mãe não te ensinou que não se deve bater em uma mulher? - Perguntei desviando do golpe dele e empurrando seu ombro contra a parede._

_\- Ela morreu antes de poder me ensinar isso. - Falou se colocando em posição de combate. Eu não queria lutar contra ele, ainda mais com Alice em nosso meio, eu sabia que ela poderia muito bem se proteger, mas ainda não estava pronta para isso. Vendo minha indecisão ele investiu novamente, porém dessa vez ele não mirava em mim e sim em Alice._

_Interceptei seu golpe segurando seu braço com o meu e contra-ataquei com o joelho na altura de sua cintura, porém o golpe não foi forte o suficiente. Ele se afastou alguns passos e olhou de mim para ela._

_\- Vai parar de brincar? - Ele perguntou se ajeitando e me estudando no processo._

_\- Se você não quer me escutar por bem vai ter que ser por mal então. Nem que eu tenha que amarrar você para isso. - Falei me posicionando também._

_\- Você não vai conseguir isso princesa. - Falou e atacou._

_Nossa luta não foi longa, eu consegui bloquear os golpes dele e ainda atacar com alguns, afinal eu não queria machucá-lo. Nesse momento eu queria apenas cansa-lo, mas isso já estava me irritando. Parei um golpe dele e girei o corpo segurando seu braço nas costas e chutando um de seus joelhos para que ele ficasse ajoelhado, o prendi no chão forçando seu braço e ouvindo ele se contorcer._

_\- Já chega dessa brincadeira. - Falei irritada. - Você vai me ouvir de qualquer maneira. - Ele apoiou uma mão no chão e relaxou o corpo, mesmo assim não soltei seu braço. Em um momento eu estava com ele apoiado no chão e no outro senti areia se chocando em meus olhos, o desgraçado tinha pegado um punhado de areia e jogado no meu rosto, soltei seu braço e dei apenas dois passos para trás quando o chão saiu de baixo de meus pés com a rasteira que ele me deu. Meu corpo bateu no chão com um baque surdo e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ouvi Alice gritar para que eu tivesse cuidado, meus sentidos se aguçaram e eu consegui apenas rolar para o lado antes de ouvir o pé dele atingir o chão a centímetros de onde eu estava. Impulsionei meu corpo do chão ainda tentando tirar a areia dos meus olhos, senti o golpe antes mesmo de firmar meu corpo no alto, o punho dele se chocou contra meu maxilar me fazendo colidir contra a parede._

_\- É melhor não se levantar novamente princesa. - Ele falou com o tom zombeteiro. Ainda no chão e com a visão não completamente limpa vi ele se desviar de um golpe de Alice e passar uma rasteira nela. Antes de pular o muro de trás ele olhou uma última vez para mim e saltou para o outro lado._


End file.
